In This City
by ninjabubblegum
Summary: Either you belonged or you didn't, that's just how it was. If you did belong you risked you life, if you didn't, you were still probably risking your life. AltMal DesShaun and EzioLeo
1. Chapter 1: Altair: Past

**Hey guys, this is my first Assassin's Creed fanfic so go easy on me.**

**Well, you'll see in a minute that this is an AU and three people are directly related that aren't in the game and most of the characters are probably OoC but whatever, I'll try to keep your minds off of that. Be prepared for a lot of moving back and forth across one timeline, don't worry the switches won't be mid-chapter, and I'll let you know when they happen anyway. I'm very excited that I'm doing this though, three pairings in one story, yeah.**

**For reference, character ages;**

**Altair: 19**

**Desmond: 6**

**Ezio: 3**

**Malik: 20**

**Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>"Get Ezio out of here!"<p>

"But you need my help Altair!"

"Desmond, go."

"But Alt-"

"Now!" the older man roared, taking the time to kick the six year old carrying their brother in the butt.

Desmond made a face before sprinting down the stairs and outside the front door. He understood why as soon as he backed up and looked, the smoke coming off their house was unmistakable. The broken windows however were questionable. Ezio squirmed, the three year old nuzzling into his brother's shoulder. "You're lucky, little one," Desmond muttered. "You stayed asleep."

He sat on the sidewalk outside their house and waited. He was not afraid, whatever Altair was up too, he knew his big brother would make it out alive. He had to, Desmond knew no one stronger. His eyes were wide however, when an entire window shattered, his brother among the glass. Followed by three others, Altair was back on his feet in a instant, a weapon in hand.

Altair nearly screamed when he realized his brother hadn't understood his entire meaning. "Desmond, I told you to run!"

"You told me to leave the house."

"Des, go, please. Just run."

The boy stared into his brother's eyes. He didn't bother to mention he had nowhere to run before he did. Just ran. Ran as hard as he could, not really looking until he ran into someone. He stared up in fear at the man before him. Words couldn't describe the relief that flooded him. "Malik!" he said. "Altair he- and the house is- and I was supposed to- and- and-"

Malik knelt before the tiny boy. "Alright Des, breathe. What happened?"

"I woke up to Altair screaming for me to put on my jacket and Ezio's jacket and leave. And then when I went out into the hallway I saw mommy dead at the end and offered to help him fight but he just told me to leave and the house was on fire and he got pushed out a window and now he's fighting these three strange men and he told me to run."

Malik groaned. "That idiot."

"Can you please go help him Malik?" Desmond was close to crying. "I don't want to lose him like mommy and daddy."

He couldn't deny the look in the little boy's eyes, despite his extreme distaste for his older brother. "Alright," he said. "You know where my house is, the back door is unlocked, hide there until I come back."

Desmond almost hugged the older man, but he realized he was still carrying the dead weight of his younger brother. "Thank you. A thousand times, thank you!" he said before running off toward Malik's house.

Malik sighed, running his hand through his hair. "And to think I came out for milk."

He began running for the boys' shared household and heard the shouting before he could see them. He scaled the nearest building and readied a weapon while examining the scene. There were four men, not three, but the last of them just stood and watched. Malik aimed for him before diving. "There's another!" one of the men shouted.

Malik was almost surprised no one had pulled a gun yet. They probably didn't want the noise, but it wasn't like none of them used silencers, unless they were concerned about a spark. Now that he thought of it, he smelled gasoline. He fought off the man at Altair's back and Altair finally had enough concentration to get rid of the two men in front of him.

"Malik," he said, once the men were either dead or severely brain damaged. "Thought you hated me."

"I did," he replied. "But grudges are not in my nature. Besides," he said, hiding his blade once again. "You little brother is incredibly convincing."

"Are they alright? Where are they?"

Malik smiled at the concern clearly written on his face. "They're at my house, they're fine."

Altair let out a sigh of relief. "Everything was practically drown in gasoline. The only things that might be salvageable are what I had locked in those few fireproof boxes around the house."

Malik nodded. "We can come find those things in the morning. Right now we should go talk to your brothers. Desmond looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack."

Altair snorted. "He's far to young for that."

"Maybe, maybe not."

Altair and Malik scaled the building again and ran, diving and rolling right into Malik's back yard. "Altair!" Desmond shouted.

"Awtair!" said the now not sleepy Ezio.

The two little kids came running toward their older brother, who knelt to hug them. They held onto each other tightly for a long moment. Malik sighed. Okay, the jerk couldn't be that bad if he still cared about those two little kid. "You guys can stay the night here if you want," he said.

"Thank you," Altair said.

"Whatever."

Malik began to walk back into the house before be felt a tug on is pants. He looked down to see Ezio's large eyes staring up and him, reaching for him. "Alright," Malik said, scooping up the tiny boy with his one arm.

"Tank ou," Ezio said, falling asleep again.

"Altair," Desmond said. "Mom died, right?"

Altair nodded. "She did. I didn't even noticed they'd broken in until I heard her scream, I wasn't fast enough. I'm sorry."

Desmond looked thoughtful. "What's going to happen to us then. You can't take care of us on your own yet."

Altair sighed. "You have so little faith in me. Don't worry about Des," he said. "I'll keep us together, I promise."

Desmond hugged him again. "I love you Altair."

"Love you too, little brother."

Altair stood back up and walked inside the house behind Desmond and Malik. "Man," Altair groaned, after his brothers were comfortable in Malik's bed. "I'm not going to sleep now, it's nearly morning."

Malik shrugged, sitting at the kitchen table. "Then stay awake, you can go to bed early tomorrow night."

Altair sighed, sitting at the table as well. "What were you doing out so late?"

"Picking up milk for my breakfast."

"At three thirty in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep, today's our birthday."

Altair cringed. "I'm sorry, Malik."

"You've apologized before."

"Really," he insisted. "I-"

"I know, Altair. I accepted it a while ago. You've learned much since then, it's evident now especially since I've seen you with your brothers. Desmond really trusts you."

"Too much, even while he knows what I do. Even when I couldn't save mom. Even when I was forced to kill his dad. He looks at me like that; like I'm indestructible and don't do anything wrong."

"He looks just like you at that age."

"And he even told me once recently he wants to join the Brotherhood when he's old enough, and if he does Ezio will. It's a never-ending cycle."

"So you think the Brotherhood's a bad thing?"

"Only for people like Desmond. He's seen a lot for a little kid, a little tweaking in the wrong direction and all he'll ever be is bitter and angry toward everyone. He's too sweet a kid for me to want to chance that."

"Like how you used to be? What's broken can be fixed, it's the nature of humanity."

"He looks like me, that's enough. He doesn't have to act the same way I always did."

"Now you just sound like you're trying to be his father."

"Someone has to be, and I killed him, so why not me."

"You killed him because he was a traitor so taking his place is stupid. Making a new place and giving it the same title, now there's a good idea."

Altair smiled. "I miss talking to you Malik."

"Kadar does too."

"Now we're going in circles."

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

There was silence for a long moment. "I want to go see if the fire's finally out."

"You ought to call someone t-"

"No," he said. "I want to go alone. Do you have a bag and a flashlight I could borrow?"

"Sure."

.o.o.o.o.o.

Everything was still warm. The smell of gasoline was gone, replaced with the noxious mix of charred wood and something melted that was hard to describe. There were four safes in the house, three upstairs; two in Desmond and Ezio's room, one in his own room, and one hidden in the kitchen downstairs. It wasn't hard to figure out what was where, the entire top floor had collapsed aright on top of everything downstairs.

He found the two safes from his brothers' room first, retrieving the spare clothes he kept for all of them and the various weapons he'd stashed away. In the one from his room he'd kept all their important documents along with their bank books and things of that nature. In the one hidden in the kitchen he'd kept extra money and two photo albums.

Looking around a little more, very little was salvageable. In their shared bedroom, Ezio's bed was better off then everything else. The blankets and sheets charred beyond further use but there was something hidden beneath the covers. He pulled them back and found Ezio's teddy bear, a red ribbon tied around a neck; a gift from their mother for his last birthday. A little messy with ashes but he smiled, picking it up.

Searching further he nearly threw up when he found the remains of a skeleton lying in his path. He tried to ignore it while he continued to search around. It seemed pointless however, he was surprised he found what he did, let alone anything else.

Once he managed to fit everything into the large bag he'd borrowed from Malik, he decided to carry the bear, and ran on his way back to his friend's house. He was halfway there when he remembered he'd promised to pick up milk. Grumbling to himself, he walked into the store feeling absolutely ridiculous with ashes covering him up to his knees and elbows, along with some scattered on his face and shirt. People gave him strange looks, like this was so out of the ordinary. Which it was, who stopped for milk after whatever they assumed he'd done? Further confusing, he was holding a teddy bear.

Walking inside the house he shouted, "Malik! You're an asshole!"

"Yeah and both your little brothers are awake and they just heard you curse at me."

"Shut up!"

"Awtair!"

Ezio ran down the stairs and launched himself into his brother's arms. "Malik told us where you were. Is our house okay?"

Altair bit his cheek. "Sorry, but no," he said. "There isn't much left of it. I did find this though." He handed the bear to his brother.

Ezio's eyes lit up. "Tank ou! Ish mommy otay?" Altair tried not to look at him, but Ezio was smart for being so young. "Oh," he said. "Is she still awive?" Altair closed his eyes and bit his lip. The tiny boy began to cry, clutching his teddy bear.

"I'm sorry," Altair said, kissing the boy's forehead. "I'm so sorry."

Malik came down with Desmond in tow. "What did you find?" asked Malik.

"Everything I already saved."

After he calmed Ezio down again, he spread their things out on the table. "You're incredibly thorough when preparing."

Altair nodded. "Have to be, with our way of life."

"But hiding spare clothes? You act like you were expecting your house to burn down."

"Ready for anything," he replied. "What are you prepared for?"

"I have two changes of clothes, a gun, and a couple hundred dollars hidden somewhere I think."

"Do those clothes still fit you?"

Malik shrugged. "Probably."

Altair chuckled. "I'll find us a new house soon, if you'll let us stay here a few more days."

"Sure," Malik replied. "I don't mind your little brothers at all."


	2. Chapter 2: Ezio: Later

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I kinda forgot I started this chapter '^.^ and then never finished it but school started so I'll be back to living with structure again (my sanity would like to thank the our school systems) so I'll probably end up working on making time for writing, this included.**

**About this chapter, set a few years later, focusing more on Ezio this time rather than Altair, Desmond's chapter (and subsequently a different part of the timeline) will be next.**

**For reference, their ages:**

**Ezio: 13**

**Leonardo: 13**

**Desmond: 16**

**Altair: 29**

**Malik: 30**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill**

Right after Ezio's thirteenth birthday, he began to question his relationship with his best friend of nine years, Leonardo. He knew what a gay relationship looked like, having grown up around Altair and Malik sucking face almost constantly since right after his fourth birthday, but he never really considered himself that way. It was no secret he was the biggest flirt amongst the eighth grade class.

Despite being such a flirt, he'd only ever kissed one girl but he didn't count it because she was friends with Altair and very much older than him. Looking back, he was almost certain Maria had only kissed him because it was his tenth birthday and he'd practically begged her, thoroughly convinced ten years old was finally 'grown up' enough to have a girlfriend. He still hadn't had a girlfriend.

"Don't worry about it," Desmond said. "Girls only complicate things."

That didn't edge the younger boy's curiosity at all. If nothing else, he wanted to kiss a girl to confirm or deny his rising suspicion about his attraction to his best friend since he wasn't about to ask Leonardo for a kiss; the other boy might've been likely to blush and stammer into trying to change the subject. He refused to tell his brothers.

Late one afternoon, a week before winter break was going to start, Ezio was wasting time thumbing through channels on the TV looking to occupy his time until anyone came home. Altair and Desmond were out on a mission together, Malik said he was out "shopping, air quotes and all, most likely for new ammunition, and Leonardo had mentioned a trip to the library that Ezio had opted out of since the librarian hated him.

Long story short, it was because of her daughter.

Even longer, he pulled the girl's hair in fifth grade and then accidentally broke her heart at the very beginning of eighth grade year since she had a crush on him.

Ezio sighed and resigned himself to switching off the television. Watching Christmas movies alone only made him depressed. He couldn't understand why Altair didn't want him to join the Brotherhood too, he'd let Desmond. Granted, Desmond was adamant about it even when he was too young to join, but where did that leave the youngest brother. At the top of his class at school, sure, a total flirt, definitely, but what if there came a day that Desmond or Malik or heaven forbid Altair never walked back through their front door again? Where would he be without any of them; especially if there were nothing he could do to save them?

He was almost comforted by the thought that Leonardo and Desmond said they wouldn't care what Ezio decided, as long as he was comfortable and not dead. Altair wanted Ezio nowhere near the Brotherhood, mostly because of Al Mualim, someone elusive to Ezio's life, but certainly a large part of Altair's, having been trained by him. Desmond said that, while Altair respected Al Mualim, he hated the older man, but never quite explained why.

Malik, however, was a different story. After having lost his arm and his brother when he and Altair were young, he was nearly nixed from the Brotherhood entirely, being told he couldn't be efficient doing fieldwork missing an arm. After a few months, Malik was more powerful and a more efficient assassin then some in higher ranks on the Brotherhood. After having fought tooth and nail and keep his position, he offered to train Ezio personally, no matter what Altair had to say about it. Ezio eventually decided against that though, to avoid another week of silence between the duo.

They were infamous in the house, for going days directing silent anger toward each other. Neither letting up until they were forced to cave for one reason or another. One of their longest bouts had ended after Desmond had been hospitalized with pneumonia, but that was a longer story for a different time.

Ezio was rather cornered, as it was. No way to catch up to his brothers and too terrified to find a girl(boy)friend. So he decided to look over his homework again. He was done, of course, it'd only taken him a half-hour, but there was nothing to do but sit with his thoughts and be bored. His gaze shot up and the door flung open. "Oh, shove it, Altair. I did not drop it."

"Desmond! You did _not_ just tell me to 'shove it'! Once I figure out a way to punish you, you are so going to get it!"

Ezio just stared at his arguing brothers, Desmond having thrown his white hoodie over the banister before running toward his bedroom. Altair took off his jacket as well before flinging himself onto the couch. For being almost thirty, Altair was still _very _good looking. You could hardly tell his age by looking at him. Unfortunately, however, he occasionally had the temperament of a six year old, like Desmond, charismatic, but with a short fuse. Ezio often wondered where his temperament had come from compared to his brothers.

"Rough night?" he asked.

Altair shrugged. "Des just needs to be more careful."

"What happened?"

Altair cleared his throat and leaned his arms on his knees, getting closer to his younger brother. "He almost dropped a bomb. It wasn't particularly powerful, even, but he easily could've lost a foot depending on where it landed.

"Oh Des," Ezio muttered.

Altair rubbed his face with his hand before looking around the room, partially crowded by a Christmas tree in the corner. "Where's Leonardo? I thought you two always hung out on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays."

Ezio sighed. "He has a paper due so he went to the library and you know the story behind me and Mrs. Millard."

Altair laughed. "Oh, my poor, sweet, naïve little brother; girls will be giving you trouble for the rest of your natural life."

Ezio chuckled half-heartedly. "Yeah," he agreed shakily.

Altair's eyes were keen, he knew his younger brothers better than anyone did. "You don't sound so sure Ezi; you have something to tell me?"

Ezio looked into his older brother's seemingly all-seeing eyes. "No," he replied. "Not now anyway."

"Wh-"

"Hey Ezio," Desmond said, coming into their living room and sitting beside the younger boy. "Did Altair already tell you about the bomb?"

Ezio laughed. "Seriously though, Des, you're not that indestructible."

Desmond scoffed. "We'll see who's indestructible."

The door opened again, revealing an icy Malik. "Hello," he greeted.

Altair sprinted to the door, and flung his arms around the older man. "Welcome home," he said with a smile and kissed him.

Desmond imitated a gagging noise while Ezio looked away quietly. Seven years, and the duo still seemed to be in the honeymoon stage when they weren't arguing. Ezio supposed it had something to do with the lifestyle; fight for your life, live everyday as full as you could.

Shortly after, Desmond and Ezio began playing Speed while Altair made dinner and Malik went through mission statements in the kitchen. "So what's going on Ezi?" Desmond asked halfway through a game.

"There's nothing going on," Ezio replied, trying to focus on the game. "Why would you ask that?"

"Please," Desmond deadpanned. "I know your eyes like the backs of my hands, you're worried about something."

"No I'm not," Ezio insisted, desperately avoiding his brother's eyes.

Desmond put his hands over the cards. "You can tell me anything Ezio. We're brothers, we stick together."

Ezio bit the inside of his cheek, debating. He settled on a whisper, "I'd rather talk to Altair about it first, but I'm not sure what he's going to say."

Desmond scrutinized the look on Ezio's face. "You don't want to join the brotherhood do you?"

Ezio shook his head, "It's not that- I just-"

There was a knock on the front door. Desmond sighed. "I'll get it."

In burst a frantic looking Leonardo. "Ezio! Ezio! You'll never guess the stroke of genius I had today!"

Ezio couldn't help but smile at his friend's excited grin. "What is it?"

"Do you mind?" Leonardo asked, looking at the cards on the coffee table. Ezio cleared then away as Leonardo spread out papers on the table. "I drew up plans today; while I was doing research for my essay I found a link to a different website that gave me a really neat idea that might help Malik and your brothers."

Ezio looked over the papers while Desmond watched the duo at the table. He smirked to himself, having figured something out. Ezio crinkled his eyebrows, trying to decipher the scrawled handwriting of his best friend. "What is it?" Ezio asked.

"A modified hang-glider."

Ezio cocked his head slightly while his friend went into greater detail. "-So will you help me build one?"

"So, it's like a regular hang glider but it's meant to only be used and night and it's self propelled."

"Exactly."

"Hm." Ezio was skeptical. "How does that work again exactly?"

Leonardo scratched his chin, trying to figure a way explain it better it. "Think of it as a small jet, only open, with one driver, and it's much quieter."

"Oh," Ezio drawled. Admittedly, he completely understood the first time, he just liked to listen to Leonardo talk.

"Boys, it's time for-" Altair paused. "Oh, hey Leonardo, Ezi said you were at the library."

"I was," the blonde replied. "I got done early so I came over to talk to Ezio about my new invention."

Altair smiled at the younger boy. "Always a great thinker," Altair said. "You should be a scientist."

Leonardo blushed and shook his head. "I could never give up my painting for that."

"Well anyway, it's dinnertime, where's Des?"

Ezio blinked and looked around. "Where'd he go?"

Leonardo laughed. "He went upstairs about five minutes after I got here, you really need to pay closer attention."

Ezio bushed. "Whatever," he grumbled.

Leonardo stayed for dinner before Malik drove him home for the night. When Ezio went up to the room he shared with Desmond, it was hard to ignore the cocky grin on the older boy's face. "I know a secret," Desmond sing-songed.

"And just what kind of secret is that?"

Desmond rolled over on his bed so he was looking at Ezio upside-down with his head hanging over the edge. "The kind that you decided you want to tell Al before me."

Ezio watched him cautiously, changing into pajama pants before seating himself on his bed. "What's your theory?" he asked.

"It's no theory, little brother," Desmond said. "I told you I can read you like the back of my hand."

Ezio pouted. "And how're you so sure about that?"

"Your entire demeanor changed when Leo came over. You went from looking all pensive, and depressed, and mysterious, to looking so… content, I guess."

Ezio straightened up. "What're you trying to say?"

"You're in love with Leonardo."


	3. Chapter 3: Desmond: Future

**Okay, everybody ready for the first part focusing on Desmond? Well, ready or not, here it is. A few years later in the timeline.**

**For reference:**

**Desmond: 21**

**Lucy: 21**

**Shaun: 21**

**Ezio: 18**

**Leo: 18**

**Altair: 34**

**Malik: 35**

**Please leave reviews if you're actively reading this, I know there's not alot of you but it let's me know you exist at least. (BTW, thank you those people who did review :) I love you forever.)**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

Desmond didn't usually try to dwell on the past, it just seemed to happen. Even with as close as he was to his brothers, he suffered from short bouts of depression as he got older; mostly due to not having real parental figures in his life since he was little. Sure, he had Altair and Malik but they were always his brothers; he never thought of them as he would've his mother and father. It never seemed to bother Ezio though, maybe it was something about being the middle child.

As he grew older, he began to feel like living with his brothers anymore was becoming too troublesome, the Brotherhood had to go into hiding after an incident a few months prior so most active members were undercover leaving Desmond and Lucy bartending since neither had ever really been good at school.

Said incident had been between Altair and Al Mualim, leaving the elder hospitalized and eventually dead due to a heart attack unrelated to his injuries. But in the meantime, the Brotherhood had to get back on it's feet and Altair had been almost unanimously nominated for the job as their next leader; the only other votes had gone to Malik in part by Altair, Ezio, and Desmond.

Desmond hadn't moved far from his brothers' house but being out of it was enough. In all their years, the trio had finally caught up to one another. He, Altair, and Ezio might've passed for triplets, even having the same scar on their mouths, except that age does what it wants; while Altair was in no way deteriorated from his younger years, his face had aged a bit, still not nearly "old" looking yet, however.

It wasn't uncommon for Ezio to stop by the bar where Desmond worked between classes, since he'd just begun going to school at the nearby college. Altair had made Desmond promise not to sneak their younger brother any alcohol because he'd find out about it one way or another. But the youngest was still adamant about scoping out his older brother's workplace.

"Hey Des," he greeted happily, sitting on one of the stools.

"What's up Ezi?" Desmond replied, before cocking his head. "Where's Leonardo?"

Ezio chuckled. "It's Thursday, remember? He's got class right now."

Desmond pouted. "Well sorry I haven't cared yet today."

Lucy laughed from beside Desmond. "He's been like this all day, Ezi."

Lucy waitressed during most of the hours Desmond worked, she'd also gotten him the job after they met practicing parkour at a jam one afternoon. After that they'd been in an on-and-off sexual relationship that Lucy thought much more of than Desmond ever would. He called himself straight but Ezio noticed he'd never held onto a relationship longer than a few weeks, Lucy'd been a miracle until he realized Desmond didn't have any kind of feelings for her. He was planning on talking to Altair about it later. "Really?" Ezio laughed. "Get your head in the game, big brother, Altair wanted me to convince you to come over for dinner."

"I can-" Desmond began but-

"He'd love to," Lucy insisted.

"Why are you making my decisions for me?"

"Because you make shitty ones, someone's gotta do it for you."

Desmond grumbled in annoyance. "You're welcome to come along too if you like Lucy," Ezio said.

She smiled. "Sure, sounds good."

"Grea-"

Just then a distinctly British voice cut across the bar. "Hey! What're you doing in here again?"

"Uh oh," Ezio muttered before standing up.

"Didn't I tell you not to come in here anymore?"

"Lay off Shaun," Desmond said. "He's my brother, I'm watching him."

"No minors at the bar, Desmond, you know the rules."

Desmond rolled his eyes. "See you at dinner, Ezi," he said.

"Later," Ezio replied before skipping out of the bar.

"I told you to tell him to stop coming here, there's no telling the kind of people he'll attract that we don't need here."

"Right, right, I know. He comes anyway, no matter how many times I've told him to stop."

"Yeah," Lucy replied. "But he's a good kid, wouldn't harm a fly."

Desmond resisted to urge to laugh. Shaun looked unconvinced. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

Shaun returned to the back while Lucy sighed, sitting on the counter. "Stupid Shaun, does he have to be such a jerk all the time?"

Desmond shrugged and leaning on the counter.

Lucy laughed. "Man, you really are out of it today."

No, Desmond thought to himself. I just find our boss oddly attractive.

.o.o.o.o.o.

At dinner that night, Malik was out helping the other teachers with night training. Altair had decided to cook since he hadn't needed to go to headquarters that day. Ezio was sitting on the couch watching the news when Desmond came in with Lucy. Desmond chuckled. "Really? You're watching the news?"

"Not by choice," Ezio replied with a frown. "My history teacher has been demanding we do current events and I didn't feel like looking through a newspaper."

Lucy laughed and sat on the couch across from the duo already seated. "Really? I like the news. I wanted to be a weathergirl when I was little."

"Ew," Ezio whined. "That has to be the worst job."

"How?" Lucy asked.

"You have to stand in front of a camera and be so…" he thought a moment. "_Perfect_ for so long, it seems silly."

"Hey guys," Altair said walking into the living room, wiping his hands on a dishrag.

"Hey Alty," Lucy greeted happily.

"Enjoying your night off?" Desmond asked with a smirk.

Altair slumped his shoulders and rolled his eyes. "This'll be the last one for a while. We're sorting out the rest of the legal to-do's tomorrow afternoon so I'll be buried in work for a while; especially after I find out what he left for the next-in-line." He scratched his head. "I'm just never sure with that crazy old man."

In thee front door burst a sudden flurry of motion that was Leonardo. "Ezio! Ezio! You have to see this!"

The blonde, bearded young man was barely sitting down before he had half his art portfolio and box strewn across the table. "I thought you had class tonight," Ezio said, dodging a flying paintbrush.

"I did," Leonardo said, trying to concentrate on finding something. "But the art show's tomorrow so our professors let us off for the night since we'll be in late tomorrow."

Ezio frowned. "Why didn't you tell me there was an art show tomorrow night?"

"Because…" Leonardo said, a look of satisfaction crossing his face as he found what he was looking for. "I was waiting to see if I actually got anything in, our professors told us weather or not we did a week ago but he didn't tell us what." Leonardo held a folded sheet of paper out to Ezio. "This is just your invitation to the show, extended also to your brothers if they want to go."

"So what did you want to show me?" Ezio asked, glancing over the paper.

"Right, right," the blonde man said, sifting through his portfolio until he was looking at a stack of photographs of other paintings he'd done, but were left at school. "I actually got in a couple, one's a surprise but I wanted to show you the other two."

He thumbed through the photographs quickly, there were only a few, until two landed on Ezio's lap. Altair looked at them over his shoulder. Both were beautifully done; one a religious painting, definitely resembling something done in the Italian Renaissance period. The second made Altair laugh, it was a painting of a photograph he'd taken of Ezio and Desmond sleeping on the couch together when they were little. Ezio made a face. "Where did you get that picture to paint it?"

Leonardo was grinning. "You forget, photographic memory" he replied.

Altair shook his head. "But you even got that itty bitty freckle Desmond had on his cheek; it disappeared when he was twelve."

"Is dinner done yet?" Ezio asked.

"In, like, ten minutes," Altair said. "And I'm not just stalling for Malik."

"Better not," Ezio grumbled and sunk into the couch as a particularly interesting story came on the news.

Concerning Al Mualim's death; "An elderly man sent to the hospital weeks ago died of a heart attack last Sunday. The authorities have yet to discover who it was who injured this man and suspect fowl play, howeve-"

Desmond looked to Ezio, who was holding the remote and looking agitated. "I don't need to hear this again."

Altair looked almost upset. "Hey Al," Desmond said softly. "We've known since he died that had he not had the heart attack, he would've survived. This isn't your fault."

The eldest brother sighed. "It doesn't matter. C'mon, dinner's probably done."

Altair returned to the kitchen and Ezio's face was somber. "He's been like this since we found out he'd be taking over," he spoke in hushed tones. "Malik's doing all he can to brighten him up a little but he's taking it kinda hard." He looked into Desmond's eyes. "As much as it's probably a good thing you moved out, you think you could stop by more often when all of us are home. It's gotten kinda quiet without you."

Desmond shrugged and tried not to look in his brother's eyes. Lucy's hand was suddenly on his shoulder. "We should get to the kitchen, Alty's waiting."

She walked out followed by Leonardo as the brothers both stood up. Desmond chanced a glance at Ezio's face. He smiled slightly. "Why so serious? You look too much like Al when you do that."

The front door opened and in shuffled the form of Malik. "Hey guys," he greeted, clearing his throat. "Dinner ready yet?"

"Yeah, Altair just finished it," Ezio replied.

Malik walked past them to the kitchen. "Can I talk to you later?" Desmond asked Ezio lowly before they went to the kitchen as well."

Ezio's face turned curious, looked onto Desmond's eyes; he noted that extreme shift from his older brother's usually confident aura. "Sure, what about?"

Desmond shrugged. "It's not really important but I kinda wanted to talk to someone about it and Altair's been a little too stressed lately."

Ezio smiled. "I'll always be around when you need me Des, you don't have to ask; what else are brothers for?"

.o.o.o.o.o.

Dinner was a noisy affair, as usual. Afterward Lucy and Leonardo both left, having other things to do and Malik and Altair retired to their room for the night. Sitting across from each other on the couches, Ezio and Desmond were quiet for a while. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Ezio asked finally.

Desmond let out a long and heavy sigh. "I don't love Lucy," he said.

Ezio snorted. "I could tell that much. What do you _really_ have to tell me?"

Desmond's eyebrows furrowed. "Was it that obvious?"

Ezio rolled his eyes. "Please. You've seen Altair and I, it's not in our blood to be so distant from someone you're 'in love with' when they're sitting a foot away from you."

"Well," Desmond drawled. "What would say if I told you I had a crush on someone."

"I would say I'm not surprised and I'd ask who it is my brother needs help seducing."

Desmond almost laughed, but not quite. "My boss."


	4. Chapter 4: Malik: Past

**Hi guys, ready for Malik's first part? It's a continuation of Altair's first part so chronologically it's like immediately after Malik tells Altair they can stay with him.**

**Reviews make me smile and make updates happen faster :)**

**For reference, their ages:**

**Altair: 19**

**Desmond: 6**

**Ezio: 3**

**Malik: 20**

**Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed does not belong to me.**

It occurred to Malik only too late, what letting the brothers stay with him would entail exactly. His tiny house was far too small for four people even if Altair said they'd be leaving soon. He didn't have much faith in that promise; he knew Altair wouldn't make enough money to support the three of them on his own for a while. Despite his distaste for the other man, he wasn't about to leave them to fend for themselves on the streets.

So he and Altair had taken to camping out in the living room, allowing the younger two to sleep in a real bed. It wasn't that the couch was uncomfortable but being in the same room as Altair was grating slightly on his nerves. "Altair!" Desmond called down the stairs one morning.

The eldest brother had gone out to pick up instant coffee since they'd run out. "He's not here," Malik replied with a yawn, looking at the clock, six-fifty-four. "What're you doing up to early?"

Desmond was standing on the bottom step, his eyes rather puffy and bloodshot. "I had a nightmare," he replied in a meek voice.

Malik gestured for the boy to walk closer. Desmond took slightly cautious steps; sure, he'd grown up around Malik but he'd never known him to be a particularly gentle man. He was surprised when Malik pick him up easily and rested him on his lap. "What happened?" he asked.

"Well," Desmond drawled. "I don't really remember all of it. Just that it was really lonely and I couldn't find Altair or Ezio anywhere."

Malik cracked a slight grin. "Really? You were afraid of being alone. Like that would ever happen."

Desmond rested his tiny hands on his hips. "How do you know?"

"How do I know?" Malik asked. "Well, it's because, while _I _think Altair's a jerk, he wouldn't abandon you and Ezio if his life depended on it. He loves both of you two too much."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really, really?"

Malik laughed. "Yes, now go back to bed, I'll wake you up later when it's time for school."

"Okay," Desmond chirped and bounced off Malik's lap. "Thank you," he said quickly before running back up the stairs.

A low chuckle could be heard from the door. "You're really good with kids, Malik," Altair commented lightly.

"I don't need to hear that from _you_," Malik replied.

Altair rolled his eyes. "When are you gonna drop the act, I know you don't actually hate me."

"You're right, I don't hate you," Malik said, standing. "I just don't like your girlfriend."

Altair walked to the kitchenette and set the bag on the table. "Maria? She's not my girlfriend."

"Then what is she?"

Altair frowned. "She and I go a little ways back," he replied. "We were friends when we were little, and then she was my first girlfriend but then a few months later I found something out that broke us up but she doesn't really want to leave me alone."

"What did you find out exactly?"

Altair chewed on his lip, avoiding the other man's gaze as he began to set up the coffee maker. "I'm gay."

Malik's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Altair nodded slowly, still gnawing at the scar on his lip. "I didn't really know what to think about it at first and now you and Maria are the only two people who know but-" He paused, so unsure of what to say. "Can you, you know, not tell anyone about me?"

Malik stared into the pleading gold orbs. "I guess," he replied. "This is… shocking."

Altair chuckled. "Why?"

Malik shook his head slowly. "You just always seemed like the playboy type. It seems like you flirted relentlessly with every female we encountered growing up."

Altair shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a bit of an attention-whore."

Malik rolled his eyes. "That's for damn sure."

Altair laughed. "I've always been better at befriending the young ladies then guys our age, you know?"

Malik thought a moment. "I guess, I don't really remember much of school, mostly just training in the Brotherhood."

"Same for me."

There was a moment of silence. "We were pretty young, huh," Malik said softly.

"I was eleven," Altair said. "But you can blame my dad for that."

"You dad," Malik repeated. "I never met him, did I?"

Altair shook his head. "He was undercover for the last year before I joined up and had to… you know."

Malik nodded somberly. It was a general rule that if you were trained under Al Mualim himself, if your father was still alive and in the Brotherhood, it was your first assassination mission to kill him. It was only by sheer luck that he was also forced into assassinating Desmond's father as well. Ezio's dad was probably still in Italy, far enough away that the Brotherhood couldn't touch him.

Malik chewed on his lip slightly. "I have to say, that might be the only good thing about our parents dying when we were young."

Altair nodded. "I'd much rather have lived in an abandoned apartment then to kill my father. I think that, in that way, you were much luckier than I ever have been."

It was nearly seven-thirty. "You have to get up Des in a half-hour," Malik said, trying to change the subject.

Altair let out a sigh. "I can't wait until Ezio starts kindergarten, walking him to his preschool is getting kind of exhausting."

Malik laughed. "At least you don't have to pay for daycare."

"True." Altair sighed and stretched, pouring a cup of coffee. "Want some?"

"Yes, please."

They sat in the living room, Malik on the couch and Altair on his makeshift bed on the floor, taking in the silence. "This place is too small for the four of us," Malik said.

"I know," Altair replied. "I already started looking for a place but-"

"You don't have nearly enough money for a place with sufficient space and living conditions for the three of you." Malik said this stating a fact, not as a question.

Altair stared at his cup. "I'll have to figure something out; we can't stay here for much longer."

Malik nodded. "That's why I'm going to start looking for a bigger place tomorrow."

Altair's gaze shot up to the slightly older man. "What?"

Malik stared back. "You can't afford a place on your own so we'll get a place together and split it, that way we can actually get a place big enough for all of us."

Altair's face broke into an uncommon grin. "I could hug you," he said giddily.

"Please don't," Malik said, nodding to himself. "It's more because I hate sleeping on the couch than anything."

"You big softie," Altair muttered, still grinning. "You know you've grown attached to Ezio's boyish charm, runs in the family after all."

"I don't know where all the arrogance came from. Your mother was the sweetest woman I ever knew and she's the only family member you three have in common."

"Why do you seem to be implying Des and Ezi are both arrogant too?"

"Because they are. Have you heard Desmond speak? He's like the most obnoxiously self-sufficient person I have ever known."

"I'm sure that's an exaggeration."

Malik raised an eyebrow. "He jumped off the side of the house and did a dive-roll like he's seen you and I do a hundred times, he could've killed himself if he didn't know what he was doing."

Altair shrugged. "What can I say? My little brothers are simply amazing."

.o.o.o.o.o.

"Hey Malik," Ezio said on their way to his preschool.

"What is it?" Malik replied.

"Do you have to hold my hand on the walk to school?"

Malik scoffed in mock-sadness but let go of his hand anyway. "Sorry."

Ezio shrugged. "I have another question."

"Hm?"

"Are you still mad at Awtair?"

Malik smiled softly. "Not really, he's just a little much sometimes."

"Oh, that's good," Ezio replied. "Cause mommies and daddies aren't supposed to not like each other."

Malik laughed while Ezio's face was confused. "Mommies and daddies?"

Ezio nodded, asking, "Isn't that what happens when two growed-ups live together?"

Malik let out a sigh. "Mommies and daddies don't become mommies and daddies until after they have babies."

"Oh," Ezio said. "So if babies come from mommies, is you or Awtair going to be the mommy?"

"What?" Malik asked.

"You said that they don't become mommies and daddies until after they have babies, babies come from mommies so is you or Awtair the mommy?"

Malik chuckled and knelt beside the three year old. "Neither of us are going to be the mommy," he said. "Altair and I are both men, which, in the right situation would make us daddies, not mommies."

"Oh," Ezio said. "So why do we live with you if you and Awtair can't be a mommy and a daddy?"

"Because, sometimes, grown ups need help paying for things so they move in with other grown ups until they came pay for things."

Ezio's mouth turned into an 'o'. "Does that mean we're going to move out again one day? I like living with you, Awtair smiles more around you then he did when we were living with mommy."

Malik let out a sigh. "I'll tell you what then," he said. "You, Des, and Altair don't have to move out until you're ready, okay?"

Ezio grinned and hugged the older man. "I love you Malik."

Malik, unsure of what to do, stiffly hugged the little boy. "Love you too, Ezi."


	5. Chapter 5: Leonardo: Later

**Okay, who's ready for Leonardo's first part. I know I'm not, this kinda sucked to write actually but, oh well, here it is.**

**For reference, their ages;**

**Ezio: 13**

**Leonardo: 13**

**Desmond: 16**

**Altair: 29**

**Malik: 30**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed.**

"Tell me again how exactly I got roped into this."

Leonardo laughed again, through all his shivering. "It's 'cause you're my best friend."

Ezio thought a moment while he put his hands in his jacket in a shallow effort to warm them. "Right," he drawled. "I'm starting to believe the only reason you befriended me is because I have all the man-power you need to put together these crazy things."

It was cold and in the dead of winter that Leonardo had managed to convince Ezio to begin putting together his hang-glider. The weather forecast wasn't calling for snow for as far ahead as they could look and Leonardo couldn't wait to start building, his usual impatience when he wanted to begin something nowhere near betraying him now.

Leonardo had been hyper and exuberant virtually since he was born. He loved art and science, two things Ezio wasn't particularly good at. He wasn't a physical person like Ezio either; gym class was not his favorite. Ezio loved epic novels if he was forced to read and Leonardo just loved reading young adult fiction.

Why are these two friends, you might wonder. Their families wondered the same thing.

Leonardo wondered often how he'd wound up getting so close to Ezio. They hadn't met under the greatest circumstances after all, but they still managed to laugh together that day and had been best friends ever since. He often wondered if they gravitated toward each other out of loneliness. Neither had many friends; Leonardo usually just got picked on for his eccentricities and he wasn't sure about Ezio; he suspected it had something to do with his oldest brother in one way or another (whether it was concerning his "vague connections" to the Brotherhood or the fact he was homosexual, he wasn't sure).

Either way, one thing he was sure of was that his relationship to his best friend wouldn't stay platonic forever. Leonardo was insightful for his age and already knew he didn't like women. Drawing them, sure, the thought of sex with them quite frankly made him a little nauseous. But imagining himself in the arms of his best friend, he'd had more than one wet dream about. He wouldn't say anything though because of he knew anything about Ezio it was that you had to let him figure things out for himself. He was a "see it to believe it" kind of guy and that stretched to every part of his life.

Secretly stashed in his book bag was a sketchbook full of pictures of Ezio and his brothers, his personal, unsuspecting models; however Ezio was the only one he tried to draw naked; no matter how off he probably was as far as the area from his knees to his waist was concerned.

"Are we done yet, I'm freezing!" Ezio whined rather childishly.

Leonardo laughed and nodded. "Come on, I'll make hot chocolate."

Inside Leonardo's house was warm and Ezio fell right onto the couch. Leonardo laughed again, mostly at the look of Ezio's face; cheeks pink and rubbed raw from the wind, nose running a bit from physical exertion, and his lips dry from the lack of chap stick for the hours they'd spent outside. "You'll warm up quicker if you take off some of your layers," Leonardo said, stripping out of his shoes, jacket, socks, and extra pants.

"N-no," Ezio said, his teeth chattering slightly. "I'll freeze."

Leonardo smiled slightly. "Your extra layers are trapping in the cold keeping you from warming up quicker."

Ezio grumbled to himself while he kicked off his shoes and peeled off both of his jackets, cursing at his sore hands from having not worn gloves. Leonardo was busy in the kitchen boiling milk for the hot chocolate when Ezio walked in behind him, his face slowly returning to it's normal shade. "What're you planning on doing over Christmas break?" he asked, sitting on one of the stools at the counter.

Leonardo shrugged. "I'll probably do a lot of painting. Mom and dad are still going to be away on their business trip until the end of January."

Ezio's eyes were wide. "You're going to be here all alone on Christmas and New Years?"

Leonardo shrugged. "I guess so."

"That's terrible!" Ezio shrieked. "Being alone on Christmas should never happen to anyone, especially you."

Leonardo chuckled slightly. "Why especially me?"

Ezio's face was earnest, it occurred to him now the meaning behind the sad lack of Christmas decorations. "Because you're special, Leo. People like you aren't ever meant to be lonely."

Leonardo smiled and punched his friend's shoulder. "Stop that," he said with a grin. "I'm not a little kid, I'll be okay on my own."

Ezio sported a frown. "I don't buy it, I'm asking Altair if you can stay over for at least Christmas and New Years if not the rest of break."

Leonardo rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Being so headstrong'll get you in a lot of trouble one day, my friend."

Ezio smiled. "It's only 'cause I care about you, you know?"

Of course Leonardo knew what he meant but he really wanted to think Ezio liked him. He poured the milk and chocolate powder into two mugs before sitting on the stools with Ezio. "It's whatever," he replied and sipped a little of his hot chocolate.

Leonardo, despite knowing his friend better than most people, couldn't decipher the look on Ezio's face over that silence. Couldn't tell the meaning behind the pining buried in his eyes. Didn't understand the hesitation he felt from his best friend. "You wanna see the painting I've been working on?" Leonardo asked suddenly, if only to break the silence.

"Sure," Ezio replied with a smile.

They walked upstairs and into the closed door across from Leonardo's bedroom, his studio. Shelves were stacked with jars of paintbrushes, pencils, paint, ink, stacks of books, and a small CD/radio on the bottom shelf. There was a long desk on one side of the room with paper strewn across it, canvases and two extra easels leaning on various walls, and one easel set up with a canvas facing away from the door. Leonardo immediately walked over to it and Ezio followed, flicking on the light in the process.

He was rather shocked by what he saw, a rather realistic painting of Altair and Malik, based off a candid photograph from their "wedding reception", the photograph itself clothes-pinned to part of the easel. "Wow," Ezio said.

"You like it? I'm working on it for their anniversary since it's coming up, right?"

"The beginning of February," Ezio said absently, scrutinizing the painting. "This is really amazing Leo."

Leonardo blushed slightly as he grinned. "Thanks."

Ezio looked at his cell phone for the time. "It's Friday, right?" Ezio asked.

Leonardo chuckled. "Or course it's Friday, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't."

Ezio pouted. "Just asking," he muttered. "Cause Des said he'd take me to the movies tonight since Malik and Altair both have off and they'll want to spend some 'alone time' together."

"Oh really?" Leonardo asked suggestively.

Ezio laughed and nodded. "And anyway, the movie starts at seven-fifteen so I ought to go."

Leonardo wanted to pout and tell him to stay, but that felt selfish somehow. "Oh, okay, see you later?"

Ezio smiled and hugged his friend. "Later."

As Ezio left the room and then the house, Leonardo flopped down onto his desk chair and pulled out his sketchbook. After thumbing through several pages, he came to a drawing he'd done earlier in the week; with nothing to do he moved the painting of Altair and Malik and set up a clean canvas.

He changed his clothes and laid out his paints before sketching out the drawing over the large expanse of canvas. Once satisfied he began to paint.

He spent so many hours absorbed in painting he'd forgotten to make dinner, he'd forgotten how easy it was for him to just pass out when he forgot to eat, and he'd forgotten to check the time. It wasn't long after two in the morning that he became dizzy and decided to sit down. He fainted a few minutes after that.

.o.o.o.o.o.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Leonardo? Leo, it's me Ezio!"

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Leonardo!"

Ezio sighed heavily and slid the spare key Leonardo left with him into the door. It was Christmas Eve after all and Altair had been happy to hear Leonardo would be staying over Christmas break with them. He ran up the stairs and found the silence unnerving. "Leo?" he asked, pushing open his bedroom door.

The bed was still made, it didn't even look slept in. He turned around and opened the door to the studio. He gasped when he saw Leonardo on the floor, unsure of exactly what to think. He seemed paler than usual, however this could also be because of the room's lighting, and he was covered in paint. He shook his friend roughly. "Leo? Leo! Leonardo, wake up!"

The blonde's eyes slid open slowly and he blinked several times before grabbing onto Ezio's wrists. "I'm awake. What's going on?"

Ezio felt only relief at his friend's voice and buried him in a hug not a moment later, almost crying. "You're okay," he said, trying to calm himself down.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you were, and I just-" Ezio tried to form a full sentence. "Why were you asleep in here?"

"I fainted," Leonardo replied casually. "I forgot to make dinner after you left."

Ezio just blinked at him. "You had me worried because you forgot to eat?" he muttered. "You dumbass! How could you do that? Come on." He pulled Leonardo onto his feet and led him to the kitchen. "You're eating something right now," he said, handing the blonde a Pop Tart from one of the cabinets. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again."

Leonardo chuckled as he chewed on his breakfast. "So why're you here to early?" he asked.

Ezio sat down. "Altair was happy to have you over for all of break and I think it's an even better idea now that this had happened. So I came to get you."

Leonardo smiled. "I still have to shower and pack a bag, you know?"

"I figured," Ezio replied.

"You should probably watch TV or something since I'll probably be a while."

"No problem," Ezio replied and stood up. "And just so you know, I really was worried when I saw you on the floor."

Leonardo almost read into the look in Ezio's eyes. Almost looked for the hidden meaning he was sure to find there but stopped himself. There was no way his best friend would ever think of his as more than that.

Little did he know.


	6. Chapter 6: Desmond: Future

**I'm not making Shaun's first part just yet because I feel like I have to develop Desmond's relationship with Lucy a little bit first, you'll see why exactly later because it is very important.**

**For reference, their ages;**

**Desmond: 21**

**Lucy: 21**

**Shaun: 21**

**Ezio: 18**

**Leo: 18**

**Altair: 34**

**Malik: 35**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Assassin's Creed or anything for that matter.**

Once again, Desmond found himself waking up to Lucy in his bed. Even though they didn't live together, it wasn't entirely unusual to find her there when he woke up. She claimed to be an insomniac, afraid to sleep alone because of the Templar raids a few months before that she barely survived. About half the time they didn't actually have sex and four fifths of the time she left right after she woke up; so was the nature of their relationship.

He got up with a sigh. His apartment was small and meant for one or two people only, the only two rooms not directly inside the first door were the bathroom and bedroom. As he put a shirt on he noticed Lucy's cell phone on the floor beside his nightstand, rather that sitting on the right-hand corner like usual. He picked it up to find eight missed calls and four voicemails. He set in back on the nightstand and tried to remember to tell her to check it when she got up.

He left the room quietly to make breakfast, hoping she'd sleep in for once. While Desmond might not have been "in love" with his blonde friend, that didn't mean he didn't care about her, she was still his best friend outside of his family so he worried about her wellbeing the better part of the time. As he flipped a pancake he wondered vaguely if she thought similarly.

He heard a yawn behind him. "Morning Des," she said.

He turned with a slight smile and chuckled at her still-messy bedhead. "Morning sunshine."

She made a face. "If your hair was long would wouldn't exactly look like you were ready to walk the red carpet either."

He laughed and set the first pancake on a nearby plate. "It's almost done if you want to stay for breakfast," he said.

She shrugged. "Why not."

She was in her usual pajamas; a white camisole with blue, black, and white flannel pants. She finger-combed her hair while she looked out the window at the still-rising sun. "It's early," she said.

"You could've slept in you know, we don't have work at the bar today."

"I know," she replied. "I like morning better than nighttime though."

Desmond shrugged. "Are you going to Leo's art show with us tonight?"

He set the plate on the table and Lucy chewed the inside of her cheek. "Sure, why not."

Desmond made a face. "You know you don't have to go, just wondering."

"I know," she replied. "Just feeling off today I guess."

"That's unusual."

"Could be the massive number of calls from Abstergo I found on my phone this morning."

"They're calling you again?"

Lucy nodded and picked at a pancake. "Warren seems adamant on me becoming a Templar with them, granted, their science facilities are much bigger and more well maintained then ours, but I could never join their side. Not after that undercover work I had to do."

He poked her forehead. "It's your own fault. You just had to be a scientist, you wouldn't be anywhere near this lifestyle had you just been a teacher or something."

Lucy chuckled. "True, but I'm not complaining. I love being in the Brotherhood, calling myself an Assassin, it feels good."

Desmond chuckled and finished a pancake. "I got an email late last night," he said. "There's going to be a huge diner party, gala thing in honor of Altair's becoming leader of the Brotherhood."

Lucy chuckled. "I bet he's positively ecstatic about that."

"He is," Desmond said. "It was kind of funny, actually."

They sat in silence for a long moment.

"Hey Des?"

"Hm?"

"What if something really bad happened? Like, no one died or anything, just someone had an accident that was almost irreversible and you and I didn't agree on weather it was a good thing or not?"

Desmond's eyebrows furrowed. "What's this about?"

Lucy looked out the window and chewed on her lip. "Never mind," se said. "It's nothing."

"You sure, that sounded a-"

"Forget it," Lucy said, standing up. "I'm going to go home, Rebecca's probably wondering where I am."

Desmond didn't bother to mention that Rebecca _always_ assumed the Lucy with him when she wasn't at home, but it didn't matter; she was in his room getting changed already.

.o.o.o.o.o.

"Hey Des!"

Desmond looked across the crowded hallway to see Ezio waving him over. "What's up?" Desmond greeted.

"I haven't found Leo or his paintings yet, maybe you can help me," he said.

"Sure."

They began walking together. "Where's Lucy?"

Desmond shrugged. "She texted me about an hour ago and she she'd be late."

"Oh," Ezio drawled. "Does this mean you two got into another 'argument'?"

"No," Desmond said. "She started to say something this morning and all I did was ask what she meant, she refused to tell me and she left. That's all."

Ezio tapped his chin with his index finger. "Well what did she say that you asked about?"

"I don't really remember, she asked a 'what-if' about me and her if something bad happened."

Ezio nodded. "What could she mean by that?"

Desmond shrugged. "No clue."

They found Leonardo sitting on a bench looking up at a few paintings on the wall. "Hey Leo," Desmond said.

Leonardo grinned at the sight of Desmond and Ezio, she stood up and hugged both of them. "Thank you so much for coming."

"Not a problem," Ezio said. "Altair said he's sorry he couldn't come, Malik's with him down at headquarters, and Lucy said she'd be late."

Leonardo nodded and looked back at the wall. There, in between the paintings he'd showed us the day before was a shaded drawing Ezio sleeping, a recent drawing too, seeing as he had his scar already. "Wow Leo," Ezio said, staring at it.

"You really are amazing blondie," Desmond said.

"Thank you," Leonardo said. "But don't just stand around here, you should definitely look around. There's a really cool penguin sculpture down the hall from here."

Ezio decided to stick with Leonardo so Desmond walked off on his own. He smiled when he saw Lucy walking in alone. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied.

"Leo's this way, if you want to see him first."

"Actually," she said, loosely wrapping her hand around his wrist. "I was wondering if you and I could go somewhere tonight."

"Sure," Desmond replied. "Where?"

Lucy shrugged. "A diner, I kind of want to eat something before we go out."

"I'll just go tell Ezio and Leo I'm leaving."

Lucy followed him to Ezio and Leonardo to say hello. As they left the building, Desmond noted just how quiet Lucy was being. Walking into the diner, he knew he wasn't hungry but getting Lucy in a better mood was something he felt like he had to do. She ordered dinner and he order a coffee.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"They've been calling all day now," she replied. "Abstergo."

Desmond chewed on his lip. "What can we do about it?"

Lucy shrugged. "I haven't the faintest, fuckin' idea."

Desmond couldn't resist the urge to chuckle. "You play too much _Heavy Rain_."

"What?"

"You're quoting Jayden without realizing it."

"Only you would know that."

Desmond shrugged. "I would change my number if I were you."

"It feels like that would be too much trouble."

"How many people actually need and use your phone number on a daily basis, it wouldn't be too, too difficult to just hand it out again."

Lucy shrugged. "I guess not."

"There's something else on your mind."

She looked up and into Desmond's eyes. "Yeah, but it's kind of a touchy subject and I'm not sure if I want to get into it with you here."

"What..? A touchy-"

"It's not as weird as you think, just hard to say."

"Well what does it have to with?"

Lucy ran her finger around the rim of her glass. "I know you don't love me Desmond," she said quietly. "I know that we're kind of playing at a 'friends with benefits' relationship here and I'm cool with that because as much I like you, I know too much about you to want to marry or date you. But my issue springs from that, when do I become independent? I sleep at your place most of the time because sleeping alone terrifies me and I can't keep doing this. You need your space too, I know it."

"Lucy, I don-"

"Don't tell me you don't mind," she said with a slightly smile creeping onto her face. "I've already noticed the looks you give Shaun when he's not looking, if you're actually going to take the initiative and ask him out, I can't be sleeping in your apartment."

Desmond blushed. "Am I really that obvious?"

Lucy snorted with a grin. "Please, you and Altair have to have the most expressive eyes I've ever seen."

"Is that really all you were afraid to tell me?"

Lucy took a deep breath. "Not quite."

"Well then spit it out, it's not going to hurt."

Lucy chewed on her lip as she looked back up at Desmond. "First you have to promise not to say or ask anything stupid after I tell you."

Desmond looked at her uncertainly. "Lucy-"

"Promise me."

"I promise."

She looked back up at him with conviction in her eyes. "I might be pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7: Altair: Past

**Hey guys. Altair's second part. :)**** I'm happy about this chapter, I already like it. Btw, I'd like to give a shout-out to Xazz's story Flaming Bedroll for the basic idea behind the beginning of this. **

**In addition; in an attempt to make myself write longer chapters I'm only going to update once a week now. Probably Thursdays, like today.**

**For reference, their ages:**

**Altair: 19**

**Desmond: 6**

**Ezio: 3**

**Malik: 20**

**Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>"This sucks," Altair muttered quietly.<p>

Malik snorted. "Our job was to infiltrate, kill Tamir, and get out before they know it was us."

"That still doesn't explain why the hell I'm wearing harem pants and covered in glitter."

The mission had lead them to a theater owned by the man they were out to kill, Tamir. Tamir was one of the many Templars who'd gotten into the city somehow and Al Mualim had reason to believe he knew something concerning the Pieces of Eden. For the following two weeks a troupe of belly dancers were performing in said theater. Their best bet was a full infiltration which required getting into the troupe itself.

Altair had studied belly dancing and was actually very good at it weather he'd admit it or not. It was only by a stroke of luck that one of their male dancers had pulled a groin muscle so their was an opening for Altair to fill. Malik took a position in security for the troupe. The duo sat backstage, a half hour before show time, Malik bored out of his mind and Altair complaining all the more about the costume he was forced into.

He wore white harem pants with a red, coin lined sash around his hips and a white, red lined vest. There was dark makeup lining his eyes and glitter covering his chest and stomach. The women and few other men around them were dressed somewhat similarly in different colors.

"What?" Malik asked. "You look good."

"If I were wearing jeans I'd look like a cage dancer at a gay bar."

Malik laughed. "You would know what that looks like."

Altair shot him a look. "Shut up."

Malik wore a smirky grin as he looked around. "When are we going to 'pick up our laundry'."

Code words were necessary in places like this. Too densely populate to try and use real conversation. "I was thinking you could go while I'm on stage. It'll be dark enough, I figure."

Malik shrugged. "Thought you wanted to do it."

Altair shrugged. "There's always next time, besides, having glitter all our clean clothes would be such a pain to wash out."

Malik chuckled. "You're going to be washing it off yourself for the next three weeks, I can feel it."

Altair let out a heavy sigh. "Why couldn't I pick something cooler, like Yoga, to tone up my ab situation."

"Because your father was from Syria?"

Altair stared up at the ceiling. "Maybe."

"You said Ezio's dad was full Italian right? Where was Desmond's dad from?"

Altair shrugged. "He was American through and through. I think some of his ancestors from way back when were Italian, which would be why he still looks like us."

Malik chewed in the inside of his cheek before grinned. "Can't wait to see you dancing," he said.

"Shut the hell up."

"Five minutes!" Someone backstage shouted.

Altair sighed and spoke in a low voice. "Go find you seat, you know what to do once you've got Tamir."

"Right," Malik replied and slipped away quietly.

The other dancers gathered in the wings. Thee women would go out first before the men, all two of them, would run out as well and dance center stage before everyone ran off and he was to dance completely alone. He was in no way worried. One of the women, Dima, if Altair remembered correctly, spoke to him in hushed Arabic, "_How're you doing newbie?_"

"_I'm fine_." he replied, also in Arabic.

"_You fit in well with us, you should join professionally_."

Altair shrugged. "_I have other obligations to observe here before I could even think of doing something like this for a living_."

"_That's too bad_." She _ever to casually_ brushed his arm with her breasts, using the excuse of standing too close. "_Remind me to give you my number later_."

Altair took a bored breath as the lights around the audience went out. The stage was lit only from the back as the wings filled with the sound of bells when the women ran to take their places.

The bells continued as they dropped their hips back and forth when the music began. They did a short dance, Dima repeatedly tossing flirtatious glances at Altair, who was barely paying her any mind. He ran out on stage as the women backed up and the other man ran out as well. They danced together in a short push and pull pattern before Altair went dead center and danced alone.

Malik was unsure what to think. Of course he knew his friend had a great body, though leaning toward slightly feminine, but he didn't think real men could actually move like that. Tossing his hips with such a causal perfection, so quick and sharp, like the way he killed. His arms moved like serpents above his head while he forced his stomach and hips into positions Malik was never sure were possible. Altair's eyes seemed to be locked on him the entire time, his face sharp and stoic the entire time.

As Altair ran off stage and the other man ran back on, Malik took his leave to hunt down Mr. Daniels. Back stage, Altair was back in the dressing room, done for the evening. Dima came to talk to him again. "_Wasn't that so much fun_? _You're much an amazing dancer._"

Altair smiled and replied, "_Thank you_."

She took a small slip of paper from her bag before turning around and handing it to Altair. "_You should call me_."

"_I'm sorry_," Altair replied. "_But I can't really date around right now._"

"_You have a girlfriend_?"

"_Not exactly_."

Into the dressing room walked Malik. "You're done for the night, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Altair said. "Let me get changed real quick."

Altair slipped into one of the dressing stalls quickly and stripped out of his costume before packing himself back up and following Malik out of the large brick building. "You destroyed the evidence, right?"

"The weapon in wrapped and in your bag, you brought your costume, I made sure no one has pictures or videos of either of us, and our aliases have several leads in case someone tries to find 'Kadar Idn-La'Ahad' and 'Sabir Al-Sayf'," Malik replied quietly.

"Good," Altair replied. "Let's go home, I need to wash off all this glitter."

"We need to report to Al Mualim first, don't forget."

Altair grew quiet as they walked toward headquarters, neither in a hurry to meet the older man face to face. The building was tall and more closely resembled something like the White House then a 'business' headquarters. They entered swiftly and quietly, putting their hoods up before entering the last hall leading to their master's office. "Malik, Altair," he said. "Come in."

They each knelt on the floor. "Safety and peace, master," they each muttered out of habit.

"Did you successfully eliminate Tamir?" he asked.

They each stood and Malik nodded. "He was disposed of properly," Malik said.

Al Mualim nodded. "Did you retrieve what I needed?"

Altair nodded and handed Malik the bag over his shoulder. Malik shuffled through the contents before producing a small purple velvet bag. "Yes sir," he said quietly.

Al Mualim quickly snatched the bag out of Malik's hand and waved them off. "You're free to go, expect your next mission that day after tomorrow."

The each nodded and hurriedly left the office. Altair shivered. "I must be insane. I had to belly dance, on stage, for the Brotherhood."

Malik chuckled. "I didn't think men could move like that."

Altair shrugged. "With practice, most things are possible."

Malik smirked. "But you-"

"Can I talk to you about something seriously for a minute?" Altair asked. "I'm sorry, you can finish your thought later I just don't want Des and Ezi to hear about this."

Malik's eyebrow's furrowed. "What's on your mind?"

"You remember the other day I told you I'm gay? The other night when Maria and I went out drinking together I got totally plastered and I think I might have slept with her because I woke up the next morning naked but Maria was no where to be found, does something seem wrong with that to you too?"

"You got drunk and slept with Maria?" Malik thought a moment. "I don't remember seeing you with a handover."

"You had a mission the next morning and I slept in."

"Well why'd you sleep with her?"

"The hell if I know, my world's gotten all topsy-turvy lately. I'm more concerned about where she disappeared to that my orientation confusion."

Malik shrugged. "You don't have any idea?"

"How should I know where she went? She's my exgir-"

"I meant why you would've slept with her. A _gay_ guy doesn't just up and sleep with straight women weather he knows them or not."

"Because I was drunk?"

"Not good enough," Malik replied. "Even when intoxicated your turn-ons are still your turn-ons and your turn-offs are probably worse."

Altair sighed heavily and slumped his shoulders. "Do we really have this job on top of me being out of my mind?"

"Yeah," Malik replied. "But we've been doing this for years, the relationship drama is just an added bonus now."

"Yeah well, the fates or God or whoever decides these things needs to leave me out of it. I'm about done being emotionally and or romantically involved with other people."

"You shouldn't say that," Malik replied. "You never know what life's going to hand you. And just watch, the next thing you'll be handed is a chance at a relationship that isn't going to blow up in your face."

Altair shrugged. "Whatever you say," he replied. "For now I just want to see my brothers before they have to go to bed."

Malik chuckled. "Ezio's smart for a little kid," he said.

"I know, he's gonna be a genius."

"You know what he told me the other day?"

"Was it something crazy?"

"He asked who out of the two of us was 'mommy' and who was 'daddy', because he reasoned at two adults that lived together with children were mommies and daddies."

Altair laughed. "What'd you tell him?"

"That in the right situation both of us would be daddies but neither of us were because we don't have a baby and we're not married."

"Oh geez," Altair replied. "You're gonna give him a complex telling him things like that. You don't have to be romantically involved with someone to have a baby."

"But you should be. Where do you think the term 'love child' comes from?"

"Being a love child means that your parents were only together long enough to conceive you, after that it's kind of up in the air."

Malik shrugged. "Whatever you say."

They walked into the house to find both the younger boys asleep on the couch, waiting for them. "Well this blows," Altair muttered.

Malik laughed lowly before picking up Desmond. Altair grabbed Ezio before they took them to Malik's room for the night. Altair fell lazily onto his bed. "I'm so tired but I really don't need glitter on everything I own."

Malik laughed. "Then hurry and take a shower."

"I can't get back up now."

"Alright then I'll talk to you to keep you awake until you can get up. I found us a new place."

Altair's eyes rolled open. "Really? Where?"

"It's closer you Ezio's school so the walk's not quite as far anymore. Three bedroom, one bath, it actually has a full kitchen not connected to the living room, and it was just within our price range."

"Sweet," Altair said. "When are we moving in?"

"Next weekend if I can get everything settled, you'll have to call the boys' schools to tell them their address is changing because you're their legal guardian currently."

"Alright," Altair replied.

"Don't fall asleep."

Altair managed to moan out a reply as Malik quietly went to turn on the shower. Altair was far too tired to notice he'd been picked up or even to realize where he was being carried. He screamed as he was dropped under the freezing cold showerhead. "Malik, you're an asshole!"

.o.o.o.o.o.

"This is really our new house?"

"Yeah, really?"

Altair laughed at his brothers while Malik replied, "Yeah, go find your room or something."

They each picked up one of the last few boxes and walked toward the house. "Too bad mom's home owners insurance was a bust, we could've gotten someplace a little bigger."

"It was either someplace nice and small or big and not-so-nice," Malik replied. "It's not like those two didn't share a room before."

Altair shrugged. "You're right."

Looking around, Altair decided the house was too new looking, like it wasn't really lived in yet. Granted most of the furniture was used, paid for by their mom's life insurance, it all seemed too _new_, grossly new. He knew his bedroom upstairs had a new mattress lain out on the floor because he didn't need a bed frame and the closet in the corner had the bag of things he collected from the charred remains of their house that day. He knew the couches in the living room were of _just_ slightly different color because they were purchased from a used or broken furniture store. He knew that in his brothers' room was a bed on each side, two dressers, and a large closet in the corner; what few clothes they had were hanging inside. And he knew that the tall man standing beside him had to be the most selfless person he knew to be taking care of him and his younger brothers.

He knew he should be grateful.

He was… mostly.

Everything was still sinking in, it was becoming clear slowly that if he messed up two things would happen; one, he would have no where to go and two, he would probably lose his brothers. "You ought to get paid more," Malik said suddenly, breaking Altair out his focused and pensive reverie.

"What?"

"Al Mualim ought to pay you more, you work your ass off for you and your brothers and I'm pretty sure you get paid less than me. I wasn't so sure before because how much of a kiss-up you used to be but now, living with you, it's kind of hard not to notice."

Altair shrugged. "I sometimes think that man hates me."

Malik cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you two were-"

"No," Altair cut him off. "Not since right after Adha died."

Adha was Altair twin sister who was also an Assassin when they were younger, she was killed on a mission when they were thirteen. It was only after that did Al Mualim's sexual connotations when talking to Altair got a little stronger and Altair himself, distraught as a new teen could be, succumbed to it. It was no secret that the two years following Adha's death, Altair was practically a zombie becoming arrogant and cold, only a select handful including Malik and Maria knew why exactly; his sister had died and he'd been used by a man he was supposed to trust with his life. It wasn't long after that Altair _accidentally_ got Kadar killed and lost Malik his arm. Altair tried not to dwell on that portion of his life.

He felt like everything around him seemed to have a domino effect. Adha's death had been no different, much to his extreme disdain, he was in no way proud of himself for any of it.

"I'm sorry," Malik muttered.

Altair nodded and took a deep breath. "I just wish I weren't so naïve back then."

Unsure of what to say, Malik went back outside to get the last box, leaving Altair sitting on the couch, lost in an awkward nostalgia once again. "Altair!" Desmond shouts down the stairs. "Our room is the one with two beds in it right?"

Altair chuckled quietly. "Yeah."

"Told you Ezi!"

Altair smiled and flopped over on the couch. He was more tired than usual what with his extra mission the night before taking him very early into the morning. He was almost asleep when Malik walked back in. "I'm still finding glitter on my hands from the other night," he said, sounding annoyed. "Hey, are you alright?"

"You didn't hear me come in at nearly four in the morning?"

"No, I thought it was earlier than that so I went to sleep."

Altair cast a tired gaze at his friend. "I'm exhausted."

"Why would he give you two missions in one night, especially one so late?"

Altair shrugged. "It happens, or rather happened, to me a lot before we moved in with you. Every other few nights I'd get an extra tacked on, all those missions we had together that Al Mualim asked me to stay when you left, those were it."

"So what did you have to do?"

"Recon on some factory by the harbor."

"He usually sends the novices to do that."

"He said apparently it was too late and the building was too heavily guarded, I understood why once I got there, I was almost shot twice."

Malik stared at him in disbelief. "And you say that so casually."

Altair shrugged. "He's sent me more dangerous places."

"Like where?"

"You know a place called The Hive?"

"It's a Templar hideout that got destroyed two years ago."

"That was me and two other men who both died."

"But you were injured that week, you couldn't have-"

"I was injured that week because of that mission, I barely survived that last blast."

"But he knows you're no good with bombs."

"That's why the other two men went with me, the trouble was getting to the core to set the bombs and I was the only one left by the time we got there."

"I heard that everyone that went there that night died in the explosion."

"That was to cover my tracks, they'd know exactly who it was if there were any survivors because I was the only one of us hospitalized at the time."

Malik stared at his friend. "You should go to sleep," he said quietly. "I'll wake you up for dinner."

Altair nodded and flopped back onto the couch, falling asleep almost instantly.

Desmond ran downstairs, upon seeing his brother on the couch he turned to Malik and whispered, "Is he okay?"

"He's just tired," Malik replied. "Why don't you go get Ezio and I'll take you to the park?"

Desmond's face lit up. "Okay," he whisper-screamed excitedly before running back upstairs.

Malik looked back toward Altair. "You are really hard to believe sometimes."


	8. Chapter 8: Ezio: Later

**Ollo people **

**Sorry that this is so, so late, but my internet's been acting up and then my computer messed up and I had to fix the second half of this so it got shortened by, like, a lot in the haste to refinish it before posting. Originally there was a much more elaborate scene toward the end with Al Mualim talking to them but I had to spare it .**

**For reference, their ages;**

**Ezio: 13**

**Leonardo: 13**

**Desmond: 16**

**Altair: 29**

**Malik: 30**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed.**

"Why is everyone staring at us?"

"Because Altair's the next in line."

Leonardo and Ezio were whispering as they walking into the ballroom. As per Brotherhood tradition, a gala was thrown to celebrate on Christmas Eve. Members were allowed to invite their family members under the condition that either they didn't know what the gala was for or they swore not to give out any information concerning the Brotherhood itself. It was a formal event, as such, everyone was dressed formally. Traditionally, there were several dance competitions throughout the evening so most dress clothes were made to allow for vigorous movement.

"Oh really?" Leonardo asked.

Ezio nodded. "My big brother's pretty important."

Altair stood looking dignified, not smiling much, in a white suit with a red tie, he looked more bored than anything. Beside him Malik wore a black suit with a blue undershirt and a black bowtie. Desmond was dressed similarly to Altair only the colors of his shirt and tie were inverted. Ezio was dressed the same as Desmond. And Leonardo stood, attempting to hide behind Ezio, in a white suit with a yellow undershirt and white tie borrowed from the back of Desmond's closet, his usual beret not matching but a security blanket none the less.

As they walked further inside, Malik led their group to a table when Ezio and Leonardo sat down with Malik and Desmond. Altair was almost immediately whisked into a conversation far from where they sat, not long after Malik was as well before a pretty blonde in a pale blue dress walked up, smiling at Ezio's older brother friendly. "You're Desmond right?" she asked. "We met a jam last weekend, I'm Lucy."

Desmond smiled. "Oh Lucy," he said and stood to hug her. "Barely recognize you when your hair's down and you're not in sweatpants."

"Ha ha," she laughed mockingly and smiled at the boys still seated at the table. "Who are these two?"

"That's my little brother Ezio and his best friend Leonardo."

Lucy held out her hand to each of them. "It's very good to meet you, do you mind if I steal Desmond away for a while?"

"Be my guest," Ezio said and gestured toward the dance floor.

"And then there were two," Leonardo said and Ezio laughed.

"These parties are usually boring until someone spikes the punchbowl, which reminds me, after like ten o' clock don't drink any punch."

Leonardo laughed. "Intoxication is a cruel mistress," he mused. "But we ought to find something to do in the meantime."

Ezio looked around the room. "Do you know how to dance?"

"What type of dance?"

"Like formal, ballroom dancing, waltzing for example."

Leonardo shook his head. "I'm not very cultured in things physical."

Ezio grinned. "Well we'll just have to fix that now won't we?"

He stood and grabbed Leonardo's hand. "Ezio! Please, I'm terrible on my feet."

"Then follow my lead."

Ezio took him to the edge of the dance floor and instructed Leonardo on stance when dancing. "Arms up, frame locked, keep your eyes on me."

Ezio grinned and laughed at Leonardo's clumsy demeanor until he finally got a handle on the steps without Ezio counting for him. "This isn't so hard," he said.

Ezio snorted. "It only took you," he checked his watching. "Forty-five minutes and thirty-six seconds."

"Shut up," Leonardo mumbled. "Can we get something to eat yet, I'm starving."

"Dancing made you hungry?"

"If you recall, I didn't eat much before we left the house."

"Right," Ezio drawled with a laugh. "Cause you said Malik's pasta tasted like plastic."

"Well it did," Leonardo defended with a blush.

"I think they're serving dinner in about fifteen minutes if you want to go sit at the table in the meantime."

"Sure," Leonardo replied and Ezio lead him back to where Altair and Malik were sitting incredibly closer to each other, making out on and off.

"-told you, I think bowties are sexy."

Ezio noted Altair still hadn't noticed they were standing by the table again, within earshot.

"But you're so adorable when you wear white."

Evidentially, Ezio added, neither had Malik. It was only after they were attached to one another's faces again and Ezio said, "Children in the vicinity."

Malik leaned back and rolled his eyes before looking back at Altair. "He's going to look at porn eventually, right?"

Ezio made a mock gagging noise before sitting down, Leonardo was blushing as he took his seat. Altair was smiling. "Who's that pretty girl with Desmond?"

"Her name's Lucy," Ezio replied. "Apparently she and Des met last weekend."

"She's cute," Altair said. "A little geeky looking but Des is kind of awkward anyway."

"She looks too smart for him," Ezio said. "Did you see the bruise on his back by the way? He got into another fight this week."

Altair sighed and shook his head. "At least he's not fighting at school what with the 'zero-tolerance' policies school's have these days."

"He could still get in trouble for it though," Malik added. "If someone were to tell the school he could easily end up suspended and transferred."

"True," Altair replied. "We just have to hope he's smart enough to get out of it before that happens."

"Or blame it on _Fight Club_."

Malik just shook his head, clucking. "More guys than just him would be bruised up."

"But it could lend itself to be a valid argument, after the book came up Fight Clubs were springing up rapidly, you forget the a part of the Brotherhood once had it's own Project Mayhem going on."

"Yeah," Altair replied. "Last time I ever blow up a building."

"You blew up a building."

"When I was twelve, the last year that Project Mayhem was alive in the Brotherhood actually."

"I remember that night," Malik said. "You ran to my house because you didn't want your mom to smell the ashes on you."

"She did find out eventually, it was just I didn't know at the time she knew about any of it."

Ezio stared at the table. "I barely remember her," he said quietly. "Just what you and Des tell me and even those memories are fuzzy."

Leonardo rubbed Ezio's back. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

Ezio snorted. "None of this is _your_ fault, my friend."

"But-"

"Hey guys," Desmond said, walking up to the table, Lucy in tow.

"Well hello, young lady," Altair greeted Lucy with a grin. "Who might you be?"

She smiled and held out her hand to Altair. "I'm Lucy."

He shook her hand. "Are you here with anyone or do you belong as well?"

"I joined up two years ago," she replied. "This is the first time I thought it was a good idea to come here though."

Malik laughed. "Why's that?"

She looked around before leaning closer. "I heard Al Mualim's a bit of a nut. I haven't seen him yet tonight though."

Malik laughed. "While it's true he's a little crazy, he doesn't come to the party until toast time during dinner and he usually leaves pretty soon after."

Lucy let out a sigh in relief. "I ought to go back to my table no-"

"You're welcome to stay with us," Altair interrupted. "Unless you have a prior engagement elsewhere."

Lucy smiled. "The only people back at my table are my best friend Rebecca and her hard-ass friend Shaun."

She took a seat beside Desmond just before several people came out with carts to deliver food and champagne to the tables. "Are they allowed to serve us alcohol?" Leonardo asked. "You know, since we're minors."

Altair shrugged. "We break heavy laws on a daily basis, I don't think 'corruption of a minor' is high on their list of lawsuits to care about."

Ezio shrugged and stared at the bubbling glass while picking at his dinner. They mostly ate in silence until the large double doors at the far end of the room opened revealing the old man in a suit and black cloak. He stood at a podium holding a glass of champagne himself. "My brothers and sisters, raise you glasses in honor of this most wondrous of occasions. This is the last I'll see of most of you until the new year begins so let us have a toast to this past year, and to every past year and use this day to honor our fallen no matter how long passed. Anyone who has lost a loved one knows of the wall in the great hall carved with the name of every one of our soldiers who has died while still serving in our ranks, the hall will be open tonight if you would like to leave gifts behind for them. So," he said and raised his glass up high. "Here's the our past, present, and future."

Everyone tapped glasses and most people downed theirs quickly. Leonardo stared at his hesitantly before swallowing the entire contents of the glass quickly. Ezio stared at him. "You didn't _have_ to drink it," he said gesturing to his own glass only empty by a sip.

Leonardo took note of the warm feeling in his stomach and cheeks and giggled. Malik stared. "Don't tell me he can't hold his liquor."

"He's a lightweight with everything else," Ezio said absently, worriedly watching as Leonardo swayed a little. He took note of the fact that his friend had only eaten two or three bites of dinner and tried to remember how long ago they'd had lunch, definitely more that five hours.

"Uh oh," Desmond said quietly.

The music began again so many people were standing to dance again, Malik and Altair among them. Lucy latched onto Desmond's arm and they followed. "Can we go dance again Ezi?" Leonardo asked innocently.

Ezio shrugged and stood. "Let's go."

He resisted the urge to laugh when Leonardo tripped getting out of his chair but led his friend across the room anyway. People seemed to be 'awing' at them a lot, almost making Ezio blush while his friend was blissfully unaware of his surroundings. In all his vigilance, it wasn't until Al Mualim was ten feet away that Ezio noticed his walking toward them. "Come on Leo," he urged quietly and tried to hide among the crowd.

Leonardo giggled quietly but followed nonetheless, until they neared the wall with the doors open to the balcony. Ezio slipped them outside and hid around the corner. "I think we're safe now," he said.

"Hey Ezi," Leonardo said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Look."

Ezio turned to notice the sky was beautiful from where they stood. The faint glow from the town below was given off by Christmas lights, and only diminished a handful of stars. The moon was full and stood in the center of the scene, lighting up the dim balcony. "Wow."

"Hey Ezi?"

Ezio began to turn to his friend and say, "Ye-"

He was cut off my Leonardo promptly kissing him before passing out into his arms.


	9. Chapter 9: Shaun: Future

**Sorry for the short chapter. This is getting done at school during my Chem period... eh heh. This is kind of a segway cause I wanna get to my next chapter already.**

**For reference:**

**Desmond:****21**

**Lucy:****21**

**Shaun:****21**

**Ezio:****18**

**Leo:****18**

**Altair:****34**

**Malik:****35**

**Disclaimer: ****I ****do ****not, ****nor ****will ****I ****ever, ****own ****Assassin's ****Creed ****or ****anything ****for ****that ****matter.**

Shaun was not what would've been described as an exciting person. He spent his time reading and studying or watching old documentaries on the history channel. So naturally, when he was approached by the Brotherhood during his first year of collage he was completely and utterly confused about what they could possibly want with him. Initially he'd refused to join, wanting to hold onto his dreams of a respectable future but after they promised to protect him from whatever the Templars had planned for him. He'd reluctantly agree; especially after the Templars had threatened to take away his scholarship.

He'd been pleasantly surprised to find out about the demise of their leader, believing it meant there was less work for his to take care of. Unfortunately that was not the case at all. He'd been given the bar as a base for dealing information amongst Brotherhood members so the whole job wouldn't fall on Altair's shoulders in his first year as leader. His first piece to information to deal, the date of Altair's 'inauguration'.

He blamed Lucy for all of it; Lucy's association automatically gave him an association before he'd even joined the Brotherhood. However, he supposed he could call it a good thing; he'd never have met Desmond otherwise. Their relationship was rather straightforward; they argued a lot but they got along when it came down to it. Aside from his believed to be one-sided crush on the younger brother of the leader.

But he and Desmond weren't particularly close, which is why he was so surprised to find Desmond at his door that night looking confused and if he thought about it, kind of lonely. "Desmond?"

Desmond looked back up, snapped out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't've come here. But I kind of wanted to talk to someone besides my brothers about this."

Shaun shifted in the doorway. "Come in then, no use talking in the door."

Desmond shuffled in and examined the room with quiet curiosity. "It's nice," he muttered.

The apartment was small and the walls were shelved with movies and old textbooks. "It's home," Shaun said. "You want something to drink?"

"Nah," Desmond said. "I'd rather not get too comfortable. I should get home before eleven."

Shaun nodded and sat down, Desmond following suite. "What's on yo-?"

"I'm gay and Lucy's pregnant."

For the first time, in as long as he could remember, Shaun couldn't think of anything to say. He just stared at the other man. "Pregnant?"

"Well," Desmond said. "She said might, but she's going to the doctors tomorrow to make sure."

"And you're gay?"

"Yeah."

They just sat there for a while. Desmond sighed. "I'm sorry, I just don't know how I'm gonna tell Al and Ezi."

"That way would be the quickest."

"I'm looking for the easy way."

"None are going to be _easy_, just easier than others."

"Right," Desmond said and stood, while walking toward the door he checked his pockets to make sure he didn't drop his cell phone. "Oh and, since I told you about that and I'm already having a weird night, I might as well mention; I've had a crush on you since the first time you yelled at me and you're cute when you're really angry."

With that, Desmond was back out the door and riding off leaving Shaun once again speechless. "Stupid boy," he muttered.


	10. Chapter 10: Malik: Past

**Hi guys, it's Monday, and I wrote this instead of doing my Geometry homework unfortunately (I'll be wishing I hadn't by first period tomorrow) but I really like this chapter, so much. Of course, I always like to be thinking of Malik's character because I love his place in this story passionately. I've found that his conversations with Altair are always fun to write for some reason, don't know why though.**

**For reference, their ages:**

**Altair: 19**

**Desmond: 6**

**Ezio: 3**

**Malik: 20**

**Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Malik, come play with us!"<p>

"Yeah Mal, come on!"

Malik glanced over at Altair, who was sleeping on the couch again before standing and making his way toward the back door where Ezio and Desmond were standing. Ezio ran outside while Desmond turned to him. "Ezi, come back you forgot your jacket!"

Ezio made a face as he came back to the door where Desmond was holding both of their jackets. Malik watched them quietly while he put on his own jacket. He was suddenly reminded of himself and Kadar when they were little, when their parents weren't readily available to help them. He shook his head slowly as the two children ran outside, he followed with a small smile.

"Make sure you close the door Malik!" Desmond shouted and ran toward the other end of the yard holding a Frisbee. "It would be bad if we woke Altair up."

Malik's eyebrows furrowed and Desmond threw the Frisbee. "Is Altair like that a lot?" he asked.

Desmond nodded and Ezio caught it. "He was like that a lot at Mommy's house after he'd be out late on missions. Mommy always told us it was better to let him sleep because he was doing dangerous things at night. When he was awake I always told him that he shouldn't be doing those things if they were so dangerous and he does them anyways."

"He never listened to you?"

Desmond nodded. "I started telling him that all the time after that accident."

"What accident?"

Desmond caught the Frisbee. "Nice job Ezi!" he shouted to his younger brother.

Ezio jumped up and down and clapped his hands. "I did it!"

Desmond threw it again before looking up at Malik. "You remember, when Altair got all those burns on his back, when they made him go to The Hive."

Malik sat on the grass, watching Desmond. "You remember that?"

Desmond nodded. "I accidentally walked in when the medic's were bandaging him up in the living room. It was really scary."

Malik gave him a sympathetic look. "But," Desmond added as he caught the Frisbee again. "It also showed me that Altair's really strong. I know he won't go away like mommy and daddy did."

Behind him, Malik heard the door slide open. Altair walked outside still looking sleepy. "Afternoon," Malik greeted him.

Desmond and Altair both dashed over to their brother. "Altair, play with us!" Desmond insisted.

"Yeah, play! Play!" Ezio said.

Malik watched the trio, the two younger boys looking so excited and Altair smiling at them. "Okay, okay," he said. "Give it here."

Altair held the Frisbee. "Go long!" he shouted.

Both the younger boys squealed and ran across the yard. Malik laid back and stared at the sky. It was nearly spring. He closed his eyes, focusing on the wind and the laughter. "Malik!" suddenly a weight was flopped onto his stomach.

"Oh, hello," he said and looked up to see a giddy Ezio, laying across his torso.

"This is a family game," he said. "That means you play too."

Malik chuckled and sat up. "Alright, let me up."

Ezio was tugging Malik over by his hand. "Did you know Desmond's birthday is next Friday?" he asked.

Malik glanced at Desmond who was jumping to catch the Frisbee. "No, I didn't know that."

Ezio nodded to himself. "He's really hoping Awtair won't have a mission that night a'cause he's always had a mission on his birthday and on most holidays."

"Really?"

Ezio nodded. "Desmond always waited by the front door with a weird look on his face. Mommy always told him to come watch TV or come eat dinner but he'd always wait at the door until Awtair came home. Did you know, on that night when Awtair came home with burns, it was Desmond's birthday then too?"

"How do you remember that, it was two years ago?"

Ezio smiled up at Malik, letting go of his hand in favor of running toward Desmond. "Mommy told that story when I first saw the burns on Awtair."

Malik had never really seen the burns, just heard stories from other members who'd seen them. If Ezio, as young as he was, knew what they were, they must've been pretty big. He glanced at Altair. Thinking about it, he didn't notice any burns when Altair had been wearing the vest at Tamir's theater. He almost wanted to- "Malik!"

Suddenly Malik's face was met with the Frisbee. Not a moment later Altair was rolling in the grass laughing. Ezio's face twisted into deep, sad concern. "Don't laugh Awtair! He's hurt!"

"He's not hurt!" Altair laughed. "Unless you count his pride."

Malik scoffed. "I'm going inside," he said.

Ezio ran behind him. "No Malik! Stay out here!"

Malik sighed and stared down at the tiny boy's pleading gaze. "Fine, but I'm not playing with you three anymore."

Ezio perked up before running back out. Malik sat down as Altair walked over to him. "What?" Malik asked. "Too tired to play with two little boys?"

"Well, to be frank, yes," Altair replied and flopped down onto the ground beside him, rolling onto his stomach, spread eagle on across the grass.

Malik looked down and noticed Altair's hoodie up and his sweatpants low on his hips, showing off the small of his back. Malik's look turned to one of confusion at the white and pink, mutated marks marring the pale skin there. "What's this..?" he muttered and prodded the marks gently.

Altair's eyes shot open and he recoiled, rolling onto his back quickly. "Nothing," he said quickly.

"Your back," Malik said. "Could those be the burns your brothers both mentioned?"

Altair avoided Malik's gaze in favor of examining the clouds blocking out the sun. "Perhaps," he said.

"Why did I not see them when we went after Tamir?"

"The deceptive power of good makeup," Altair replied.

"Could I se-"

"No," Altair insisted quickly. "It's disgusting."

"How did you get make up there by yourself?"

"Not by myself," he replied. "My brothers are not foreign to my scars."

"So I'm not allowed to see? Aren't I your best friend?"

Altair stared into Malik's eyes with sad uncertainty. "Yes, but I'd rather you not have to face the broken sides of me if you don't have to."

Malik dropped the subject and stared out at his friend's younger brothers. "If something were to happen," Altair began quietly. "You would take care of Desmond and Ezio for me, right?"

"Well yes, but what 'something' is going to happen?"

Altair shrugged, his eyes closed to the sky. "Nothing yet, but I'm not as indestructible as _everyone_ seems to think I am."

"I know you're not indestructible," Malik said. "No one so stupid could possibly be so difficult to dispose of."

Altair laughed. "You're too kind Malik."

"Only to you, my friend." There was silence for a long moment. "You still haven't heard from Maria?"

Altair sighed. "I did manage to catch her one day," he replied. "She said she moved across the country and she'd call back eventually. She said she'd explain everything then but…"

"But what?"

"When she told me goodbye on the phone, it seemed a little more definite than it should've."

"How so?"

"I don't know," he muttered. "I told me she wasn't going to stay there long but I've got a feeling she left for good and I probably won't be seeing her again."

Malik was a little confused at the slight relief that flooded through him after that. "What's done is done my friend," he said. "If she doesn't come back it's probably because of something important so I wouldn't worry about it much."

"But still," Altair replied. "I can't help but feel like there's something else going on."

They sat in silence again, Altair lazily rolling onto his stomach again to sleep. "Man, I love Sundays," he said.

Malik once again eyes the scars peeking out of the bottom of his shirt. "I'm going to go make lunch," he said, tearing his eyes away from the marks. "I'll call you guys in when it's ready."

Altair rolled over quickly. "I'll come help you," he said.

"You sure?"

Altair nodded enthusiastically. "We both know I'm the better cook of the two of us anyway."

Malik made face. "Says you."

"Says the always burnt toast."

"Shut up."

"Now why would I ever want to do that?"

"Because I'm the only reason you're living here."

Altair pouted. "Fine Mister Meanie-pants."

"Meanie-pants?"

"Listen to my younger brothers, you'll learn a thing or two."

Altair started making macaroni and cheese while Malik sat at the table. It was quiet for a while, save for the sound of hard noodles bumping together in the box as Altair twisted it around to find the directions. After the water was boiling Altair sat at the table across from Malik. Malik was confused at the concentrated look on Altair's face. "What is it?"

Altair looked up at him cryptically. "Do you really want to see them?"

"See what?"

The look in Altair's eyes seemed to answer the question. "Not if you don't want me to."

Altair shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal, you're letting me live with you after all."

Malik instantly felt bad about his earlier comment. "I didn't mean that, I was-"

"Speaking the truth."

Malik was quiet and Altair stood and removed his shirt. He almost held his breath when the other man turned to allow his access to the marks. They weren't pink so much as wrinkled and twisted scars. Malik absently reached out to touch it and suddenly found himself pushed backwards off his chair with Altair crouched facing him, a dazed look over his intense features. He eyes were wide as he stared at Malik. "What just happened?" Malik asked, pulled himself back onto his feet.

Altair was standing again, his back to the opposite wall, avoiding Malik's eyes. "I'm really sorry," he said. "I just… don't like having them touched without something in between."

"Oh… no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to…"

The back door burst open and in ran Desmond with his cheek flushed from physical exertion. "Guys I just-" he took a moment to look at both adults in the room. "Oooh," he said. "The scars."

Altair pulled his shirt back on. "Lunch should be ready in like twenty minutes Des, go play," Altair said.

Desmond nodded slowly before going back outside. "Perceptive, isn't he?"

Altair just sat down at the table quietly.

.o.o.o.o.o.

The following Thursday Malik and Altair were on their way back to headquarters after a late mission, another assassination. "You look tired," Altair said.

"Hm? Oh yeah, haven't slept much this week."

Altair chuckled. "Why not?"

Malik shrugged. "Just haven't been sleeping well I guess."

Altair cocked an eyebrow. "So you have been taking extra missions lately."

Malik made a face. "How'd you know?"

"Easy dummy, you just told me."

Malik frowned. "Well it's not without good reason. Overtime pay is a lovely thing."

Altair chuckled as they entered the building and was crossing his proverbial fingers in hopes he wouldn't get an extra mission tacked on or else he'd end up sleeping through Desmond's birthday again. "Malik, Altair, come in."

They greeted the older man before reporting the mission. "Wonderful," the old man said. "Malik, you may leave."

Altair felt his heart drop until he realized Malik had knelt to his left. "Not to be of inconvenience master but, we made a deal did we not."

Al Mualim sighed. "Fine, Altair is allowed to go home tonight, go wait in the hall if you want to be sure. I have to speak with him regardless."

Malik nodded with relief before hurriedly leaving the room. At the door he waited and subsequently eavesdropped.

"_What did Malik deal with you?"_

"_Nothing of concern, just a few extra nights work in exchange for time off the rest of tonight and tomorrow. In any case, that's not important. You're aware of your current position Altair."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_If you cannot fulfill your requirements before June you'll have the countdown put on you, you understand."_

Altair's voice seemed shaky on Malik's ears. _"Yes master."_

"_Seven men remain Altair, do not forget."_

Malik backed away from the door, thoroughly confused. Altair walked out a moment later and after closing the door behind him threw a hug onto Malik. "Thank you, thank you so much."

"It was… nothing," Malik replied. "But what was that about fulfilling requirements."

Altair froze. "It's not important just yet, I still have-"

"Three months, roughly."

Altair's jaw was clenched. "We ought to talk about this huh?"

Malik nodded slowly. "What's this about?"

"You know of the three-hundred men rule; once you've kill three-hundred people you have a set amount of time to kill sixty more before The Countdown starts."

"It's the amount of time to kill the sixty like a year and a half though? Surely that would be easy for you."

"I was not informed of my numbers until five months ago, if you were wondering why I've have had so many late missions."

"But there're only seven more, surely three months is plenty of time to-"

"That's what I'm afraid of. These last seven are very specific people of very high social standing. If I get caught on any of them my Countdown will start immediately after and then I'll have ten days to tie up loose ends before our master puts out a hit on me."

"What? That hardly seems fair. He's trained you since we were children, he knows your capabilities so what is the need of this type of test?"

Altair shook his head. "Nothing is true, everything is permitted. He can do whatever he wills, he is our master. Any semblance of a "good relationship" with that man could easily be a lie if you look at it the right way. He cares not for us as individuals."

Malik ran his hand through his hair, knocking his hood off. "Three months though, I mean it's just so short a time. I didn't-"

"Didn't what?"

Malik looked at Altair, the gold eyes boring into his face with uncertainty, a look that didn't seem right on his face. Malik realized in that moment just how much he wanted to say to the younger man and how little time he might have had to say it. He realized what that relief when he learned of Maria's leaving and just what that invisible tug in his chest he felt every so often had meant.

But standing in the halls of the headquarters, staring at his _friend_, he knew he couldn't tell the younger man anything. He settled hugging him. "I didn't quite understand what you were implying when you asked if I would take care of Desmond and Ezio. I'd be glad to take them in if the need arises."

Altair hugged the other tiredly. "Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11: Ezio: Later

**I'm just going to jump right into this today.**

**For reference, their ages;**

**Ezio: 13**

**Leonardo: 13**

**Desmond: 16**

**Altair: 29**

**Malik: 30**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed.**

"You're lucky you're my best friend," Ezio said to Leonardo's sleeping form.

They were still on the balcony, Ezio sitting with Leonardo draped across his lap. Ezio stared at the sky, occasionally playing with Leonardo's hair, bored. He figured one of his brothers would find him eventually so it was pointless to yell for help until then.

Ezio looked down at Leonardo. "You enjoy messing with my head don't you? You worry me, you know? Especially since your parents are hardly ever around for you. Did they even buy you Christmas presents? I damn well hope so, you're a good kid unlike me and Desmond."

"You look so much like your brothers, Ezio."

Ezio went rigid and had to force himself to look up. Standing over him was the last man he wanted to be sitting alone with. "Hello, Al Mualim," he said, his voice bordering on meek.

"The only thing that's missing is that scar," he said. "Will you be joining us soon, your fourteenth birthday is coming up, isn't it?"

"Altair doesn't want me to."

"Because he wants to protect himself? Your father is still alive but not around, so in the case of your first assassination, you'd have to kill him instead."

"What?" Ezio asked. "You're not kidding. Why would I have to kill my father, let alone my older brother?"

"That's right, I'm not sure you were born yet. Altair killed his own father and Desmond's, as a requirement for ranking. Desmond's father had already been killed by our ranks so he was sent on a normal mission first. Your father returned to Italy and our ties with them aren't as strong as in other places, thereby you would still have to kill a close family member."

Ezio made a face and looked away. "Well, I'm not joining anyway."

"Only to protect your brother, or are you afraid."

"There are only three things I am afraid of, and the Brotherhood is certainly not one of them."

Al Mualim's eyes narrowed. "You ought to be afraid, boy. You know that if you don't join of your own accord we'll find a way to make you."

"You'll die before I'm _forced _to do anything."

There was a sharp bark of a laugh. "You give your brother too much credit. He couldn't destroy me if he tried."

"Altair can do anything," Ezio said. "He's far stronger now than you'll ever be. How do we even know what you can do? You never leave the towe-"

In a quick moment, Al Mualim took a sharp step forward and drew a blade from the cane he'd been holding. Before Ezio could even register what he was doing, he dove over Leonardo and shrieked. Breathing shakily, he tried not to think about the blade going clean through his arm and inches over Leonardo's stomach. "What going on out here?" Desmond appeared in the doorway. "Ezio!"

Al Mualim pulled the blade back slowly. "Remember your place boy," he muttered before shrugging past Desmond and into the ballroom.

"What?" Desmond muttered. "Hold on, I'll go find Al and Malik."

"Hurry," Ezio breathed, looking down at Leonardo's oblivious form. His arm burned terribly and the stinging made him nauseous. "You're are _so_ lucky you're my best friend."

"Ezio!"

The trio ran onto the balcony. Malik knelt by them and pulled up the sleeve to examine his arm. "What happened?" Altair asked hurriedly.

Ezio hissed when Malik put pressure on his arm. "We have to get you to the infirmary," Malik said. "I can't wrap this properly at home."

"What happened to Leonardo?" Desmond asked.

"He fainted from the champagne," Ezio replied

Malik snorted. "That wasn't champagne, kid. That was vodka."

"Seriously?" Ezio asked. "He hardly ate anything either."

Altair sighed and began to lift up Leonardo. "He's in for a rough night."

"I'm going to go tell Lucy I'm leaving," Desmond said.

"You can stay here for a little while," Malik said. "I'll probably be a while wrapping his arm."

"Alright," Desmond said and hugged Ezio. "You're quite a trooper kid, I passed out the first time I got stabbed in the arm."

"The blade also fractured your arm and you were sick if I remember correctly," Malik said idly.

Desmond shrugged. "See you later."

They walked toward the exit and Malik took Ezio to the infirmary while Altair took Leonardo to the car. When Ezio hopped up on the table, he was forcing himself not to look at the bloody appendage. Malik stood in front of him, examining it. "Clean entry and exit, at least. It looks like he didn't hit anything major and you're clotting pretty well. What happened exactly?"

"I had been sitting there with Leo when _he_ came out to talk to me. I must've said something bad because he got hostile all of a sudden." Malik listened as he found two buckets, one filled with cold water and the other empty. "He was aiming for Leo but I managed to get in the way in time."

Malik nodded and moved Ezio's arm so it was resting over the empty bucket. "I'm just going to pour this over your arm to get the excess blood off," he said. "What did you say exactly?"

"I told him that I didn't want to join the Brotherhood," he said. "That if he tried to make me it wouldn't work because Altair would get me away."

Malik paused for a moment. "You know that Altair and I can't protect you forever, right? We'll be here for as long as we can but their comes a point where he'll always overpower us."

"But he spends all his time at headquarters, what if he can't even fight anymore?"

Malik dumped out the bloody water and refilled it with more water and soap. He cleaned around the cut gingerly. "He wouldn't need to fight by himself," Malik said. "He's got enough men for that. And anyway, he has enough power to fight for ten people."

"How?"

"He's the leader, how do you think he came across that job?"

"Thievery and nepotism."

Malik laughed. "We're all guilty of that to some degree." Ezio smiled. "All clean. I'm going to have to stitch this and put on an antibiotic ointment."

"Aw," Ezio whined. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to get stitches until I got a bigger injury doing something cool."

Altair laughed as he entered. "Like what?"

"Like tripping off a building or skateboarding."

"I'm pretty sure if you trip off a building you'll need more than stitches," Malik said. "Leonardo's in the car?"

Altair nodded. "He'll be out for a few more hours at least. We'll be fine." Altair turned to Ezio. "Al Mualim talked to me on my way here."

Ezio avoided his brother's gaze. "Oh? What'd he say?"

"That your refusal to join the Brotherhood willingly bothers him, that he wants me to convince you it's the right decision, that you said I would kill him before letting you go."

"I'm sorry, I just, he's creepy and I don't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he gets under my skin is all."

Altair shook his head. "You can't do much about people like him," Altair said. "They are what they are and they do as they please. If he treats you anything like Desmond and I you'll get more injuries than that from him though, if he finds a way to get you in."

"I thought you didn't want me in."

"I don't," Altair sighed. "Unless you moved to Italy with your dad there's no guarantee you'll stay safe here, and call me selfish, but I'd rather try to protect you here than have you living so far away."

"Although," Ezio muttered. "I would like to see my dad in person someday."

Malik shrugged. "Phone calls aren't really ever enough."

"Especially with as infrequently as you guys get to talk," Altair added.

Ezio looked down at his arm while Malik was stitching it, trying to keep his mind off the stinging ache. "Is this going to get bandaged too?"

"No, but I am going to be checking it a lot to make sure he didn't try to poison you or so it doesn't get infected. It's not in a place I'm particularly worried about, the most long term damage will be a scar, if that."

"That's good," Altair replied. "Wouldn't want him complaining about a wound while he's holding Leonardo's hair back later."

Malik laughed. "That's true. I can't imagine he'll make it through the night without emptying the contents of his stomach."

"Man," Ezio groaned. "Why do I have take the punishment for _him _taking part in underage drinking?"

"Because you're the one who loves him the most," Altair said.

Ezio's eyebrows furrowed. "After all," Malik added. "You can't possibly care about your only child that much if you're leaving him with people you've never met on Christmas."

"How did you know I love him?"

Altair snorted. "I didn't say you were _in _love with him, though that answers my question of if you do."

Ezio blushed. "Then what did you mean when you said that just now?"

Altair leaned in the table beside Ezio. "It's entirely possible to love someone without being _in_ love with them."

"Really?"

Altair nodded with a smirk. "I love you and Desmond but I wouldn't date either of you and not just because you're my brothers."

"Like how you love Maria but you wouldn't date her?"

"Exactly."

"That's right," Malik said. "Have you talked to her lately? She called last week and I could tell she had to tell you something important."

"I talked to her a couple days ago actually," Altair replied. "She didn't tell me anything of major importance."

"Hm," Malik replied and finished putting ointment on Ezio's arm. "That's odd, she even said she had something important to tell you."

"I feel like you've been telling me that since she first left."

"Because she always sounds like she has something to say but never _actually _tells you."

"Even when she was here for Ezio's birthday three years ago she was fine."

"Around you maybe, she looked a little depressed and was really touchy about where her cell phone was, like she was hiding an important call or something."

Altair shrugged. "I never knew what she was thinking even when we dated, what makes you all assume I can figure her out now."

Malik shrugged. "Anyway, we should probably find Desmond and get home."

Altair nodded and Ezio hopped off the table. "And anyway," Ezio said. "She'll tell you when she's ready, no matter how long it takes."


	12. Chapter 12: Desmond: Future

**Originally this chapter was going in a completely different direction (my muse likes to take advantage of my shameless love of Altair) but I decided it was off topic since the future sections are supposed to be primarily about Desmond. As you'll see later, a plot twist that easily could've been an entire chapter was condensed and shifted so as to keep away from these sections also being Altair-centric.**

**For reference:**

**Desmond:21**

**Lucy:21**

**Shaun:21**

**Ezio:18**

**Leo:18**

**Altair:34**

**Malik:35**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Assassin's Creed or anything for that matter.**

When Desmond made his way to his brothers' house that night, it was well after midnight and he wasn't sure if he should even expect them to still be awake, but they most certainly were. "Hey Des," Ezio greeted him with a smile. "Great timing, I have to talk to you and Al."

Desmond nodded absently. "I have to talk to you guys too."

"Then come sit down," Altair said, a glass with some unidentifiable, probably alcoholic, liquid in his hand.

Desmond nodded and took a seat across from Altair. "Where's Malik?"

"Doing paperwork at headquarters," he replied. "He forced me to come home since I'd been there almost all day. Besides, I was serious need of a drink. You want something Des?"

"What've you got?"

"Well," Altair said as Ezio took a seat beside Desmond. "I'm drinking red wine, want some?"

"I'll pass unless you've got something stronger?"

"Whiskey?"

"Sounds good," Desmond replied.

While Altair went into the liquor cabinet in the corner, Ezio took a deep breath. "What's on your mind Ezi?" Altair asked, handing Desmond his glass.

"Well," Ezio drawled with a grin. "I'm kind of hopelessly in love with Leonardo."

Altair chuckled. "We could tell that much."

"I'm serious," Ezio said, sinking into the couch with a dreamy grin. "Like, in an out of my mind kind of way. I don't even know what to do, I feel so weird."

Desmond smiled. "So, now that we've established that, what're you going to do about it?"

"See, that's what I want to talk to you about?" Ezio said. "I want to ask Leonardo to marry me, but I wanted to talk to you two first to make sure I'm not absolutely insane."

Altair smiled. "You're not insane at all, a little enthusiastic maybe, but if it's what you want to do go ahead."

"Yeah Ezi," Desmond added. "We won't stop you if it's what you really want."

Ezio grinned and sprung up feeling giddy. "I'm gonna buy a ring tomorrow, while Leo's in class so I don't have to worry about his find out."

Desmond smiled at his younger brother. "You know how young you are though, right?"

Ezio nodded. "I figure, why wait, you know? With the job I've got I face my mortality of a daily basis. If I live a long time, that's great, but I at least want to die a happy man, married to the man I love."

Altair and Desmond smiled at the youngest of their small family. "And the family grows," Altair said.

Desmond sighed. "Even more pretty soon."

"What do you mean?" Ezio asked.

"Lucy might be pregnant," Desmond said. "And the kicker is, I'm gay so she's dead-set against us getting married, not that I really wanted to anyways."

Ezio flopped back into the couch. "Pregnant huh," Altair said. "That's pretty big."

"Seriously," Ezio said. "Wow. And you finally came out of the closet, you're having a great night, I bet."

Desmond nodded. "I don't know what to do guys."

"Make sure Lucy's taken care of? Didn't you say Vidic's still after her?"

.o.o.o.o.o.

Desmond woke up sleeping on the couch. "Morning," Altair said, sipping coffee on the couch across from him, watching the morning news. "Sleep well? It seems that whiskey knocked you out by the time Ezio went up to call Leo last night."

Desmond shrugged. "You have a spare toothbrush in the bathroom?"

"I don't think I ever threw your old one out."

Desmond stood a stretched. "Good, I liked that toothbrush."

"Then why didn't you take it with you."

Desmond chuckled on his way to the bathroom. "Just a memento so you wouldn't forget about me."

While Desmond was washing up, Altair sat watching the news until there was a knock on the door. He groaned before standing to answer. "Hi Altair," Leonardo said sheepishly. Ezio's not home, is he?"

"No, he went out for a while. You want me to tell him you came to look for him?"

"No, I actually came to talk to you."

Altair smiled. "Alright, come in. You want something to drink."

"Oh, uh no," Leonardo said, taking a seat on the couch. "I can't stay very long, I've got class in an hour and a half."

Altair sat down as Desmond reentered the room. "Hey Leo," he said with a grin. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Leonardo replied, fingered the hem of his jacket.

"What's on you mind?" Altair asked.

Leonardo bit his lip. "I was wondering about Ezio," he said. "I know I shouldn't think about it and I don't usually doubt him and I really wish I could just stop, I don't know, thinking, because I know at least relatively where he is most of thetime but I just can't help i-"

"What are you thinking exactly Leonardo?" Desmond asked with a slight, unintentional smile.

"Ezio's not cheating on me, right?" Desmond couldn't help but laugh, Altair had to try not to le his own chuckles slip. Leonardo's cheeks tinted pink. "What's so funny?"

Altair took Leonardo's hand reassuringly. "I wouldn't worry Leo, Ezio's a good boy. If you heard what he was telling Des and I last night there wouldn't be a doubt in your pretty little head."

"But what about those women he was talking to and he'd been being kind of cryptic for the last couple of days."

"Women?" Desmond asked.

"They looked like they'd come from a whorehouse."

Altair chuckled. "The courtesans," he said. "They help up with cover and we protect them from the law, it's a mutual agreement thing. Strictly business. If Ezio acts different toward them it's just the way he is. You should know he flirts with just about anything humanoid that breathes."

Leonardo looked at them, disgruntled. "So what did he tell you two last night?"

Altair smiled tenderly at him. "Well now that would just ruin the surprise. He said he was going to talk to you about it this weekend."

"But it's only Tuesday," Leonardo whined.

Desmond laughed. "You'll be fine to wait, trust me. I don't really want to watch you cry today."

"I'm going to cry?"

Altair smiled. "It is a distinct possibility."

Leonardo's look turned confused. "What's he planning on telling me?"

"We can't tell you, you know," Desmond said.

His cell phone rang a moment later, he left the room to answer, "Hello?"

"_Hello Desmond_," an ever so familiar British voice said.

"Hey Shaun, what's up?"

"_I wanted to make sure you got home alright last night, you seemed a little off_."

Desmond chuckled nervously. "No, I'm okay."

"_That's good_," the historian replied. "_So listen, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go someplace with me this Friday_."

Desmond blinked in confusion. "Where were you thinking?"

"_To dinner, maybe. Or a movie. I don't really care_."

"So a date?"

"_Yes_." He squeaked in reply nervously.

Desmond chuckled quietly. "How about dinner _and _a movie?"

"_Sounds good, be here at six-thirty sharp_."

"Yes sir."

"_Later_."

"G'bye."

Desmond put his phone back in his pocket gingerly, still processing the conversation with a giddy smile. He walked back into the living room and his grin slipped away. Altair sat on the couch looking lost with Leonardo sitting beside him rubbing his back. "What's going on?" Desmond asked.

Altair looked up at him. "You're not the only father Des."

Desmond's eyebrows furrowed. "What're you talking about?"

Altair sighed and stood up. "You remember that thing Malik's been telling me for years that Maria kept putting off telling me; I have three kids, triplets. Adha, Sef, and Darim."

Desmond's eyes bugged. "You're not kidding."

"Why in heaven's name would I be joking?"

Desmond shrugged. "When did she tell you?"

Altair stared at the phone in his hand. "She didn't, Malik called and said Adha showed up at headquarters today asking for me."

"What're you going to do?"

Altair shrugged with another sigh. "I haven't the slightest idea. They're all fifteen now, there's no telling what Maria's told them about me and-"

"Would it make you feel better if Mal, Ezi, and I went with you to meet them?"

Altair hugged his younger brother. "Please," he sighed.

Desmond nodded and left the room to call Ezio. "_Hello_?" the youngest brother answered.

"Meet us at headquarters, it's an emergency."

"_What kind of an emergency_?_ Is someone hurt_?"

"No, nothing like that, Altair really needs us though."

"_Okay, I'm on my way_."

Walking back into the room, Leonardo was hugging Altair goodbye. "I have to get to class," he said. "Tell Ezio to call me when he gets a free minute."

"Will do," Desmond replied. When Leonardo was gone, he looked at Altair was was tying on his shoes. "You ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be," he replied, standing.

Desmond drove them to the large building. Even with Al Mualim gone, it still left Desmond with a sense of dread and foreboding when he walked toward the tall, heavy doors. Ezio was standing near the entrance, thumbing through his phone when they walked in. "What's up?" he asked. "What's the emergency?"

Altair walked toward his office without replying. "Apparently Altair's been a dad for fifteen years and none of us knew," Desmond replied in a whisper.

"What?" Ezio shrieked. "You're kidding."

Desmond shook his head as they followed their older brother. Malik stood outside the entrance, waiting. "She's waiting for you," he asked to Altair. "I wasn't exaggerating when I said she was definitely yours."

Inside, skimming the books lining the shelves was a girl with medium skin and probably reaching Altair's nose. She turned at the sound of extra people in the room; she had short wavy brown hair that was cut close to her head with bangs hanging close to her eyes, short pieces framing her face to her jaw line. Gold eyes almost identical to Altair's stared at them, the shape of her face reminding Desmond of his brothers and subsequently himself. She was lean, obviously well versed in freerunning or acrobatics told by the state of the muscles in her legs. She was dressed in a white hoodie with denim shorts, running shoes on her feet, and a backpack over her shoulder. As she stared into Altair's eyes a grin overcame her features, a scar similar too her father and uncles' only on the opposite side stretching; it became blatantly apparent to everyone in the small room that this girl was most certainly, in fact, Altair's daughter. She bounced forward quickly and hugged him tightly. "Nice to meet you, dad."

Ezio and Desmond looked at each other with surprised grins. "You _really_ weren't exaggerating," Desmond told Malik.

Malik just nodded and watched the duo with a small smile of his own. "Her brothers both look more like Maria," he said. "They both decided they didn't want to meet him until after Adha did because she's been the most anxious apparently."

Desmond nodded slowly and somewhere in the back of his mind he decided if Lucy really was pregnant, it might not be so bad. When he cell phone rang again, he was anxious to answer. "Hello?"

He went to stand by a window as Lucy replied, "_Hi_."

"What'd the doctors say?"

She took a deep breath. "_I'm definitely pregnant_."

"Okay," Desmond replied. "What do we do next?"

"_We_?"

"I'm in this with you,"he replied. "If we're not living together I'm definitely going to help with the hospital bills and everything else."

"_Thanks Desmond_," she replied."_Rebecca said she'd take care of my "personal wellbeing" until it's born so no one has to worry about me straining myself or anything._"

"That's good. Just so you know, I fully intend on having shared custody after it's born."

"_That's perfectly fine with me_," she said. "_I was hoping you'd say that actually. I didn't want to have to take on the entire responsibility of raising a child by myself_."

"On another note, Altair's a daddy too."

"_No way! Who's baby is it_?"

"You remember I told you about his old friend Maria. She had _triplets_ fifteen years ago and never told him. He just met his daughter a few minutes ago."

Lucy was chuckling on the other end. "_I shudder at the thought of two children let alone three_."

"It's not really a big deal for Al now though, they're most grown up."

"_I feel bad for him, he missing all of their childhood_."

Desmond made sure no one was listening as he said, "I hate to say it, but it might be for the best he didn't raise them. All that business with Al Mualim when they would have just been born might've gotten them and Maria all dead."

Lucy sighed. "_I'll let you go, you probably want to go talk to your niece, huh_?"

"I guess, she looks _just _like us. She even has the scar."

"_Your kidding_."

"Not at all."

She laughed. "_Well call me later with the details, I want to hear all about her_."

"Yes ma'am," Desmond replied.

He hung up a rejoined his brothers and niece. "So you're uncle Desmond?" Adha asked him as she hugged him as well.

"I'd rather not be called _uncle_," Desmond said. "I'm not _that _old yet."

* * *

><p>.o.o.o.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: Altair: Past

**Sorry this is so short guys, I hit a major writer's block for Altair's part and had to come up with something. Heh heh.**

**For reference, their ages:**

**Altair: 19**

**Desmond: 7**

**Ezio: 3**

**Malik: 20**

**Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Altair grinned cockily at his middle brother who was sprawled across the couch, asleep. "Told him he wouldn't make it," he said softly.<p>

Malik chuckled and watched while Altair lifted the smaller boy. He'd been up since dawn excitedly, it was his birthday after all. A small pile of gifts sat on the kitchen table beside a half eaten cake Altair had made that morning. Inside the younger boys' shared room, Ezio was already curled up in bed when Altair rested Desmond on his own. The younger boy groaned and his eyes slid half open. "I'm not tired," he muttered with a yawn.

Altair smiled at him. "Go to sleep so you can play with your new toys in the morning," he said.

Desmond rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. "Thanks, Al-" he mumbled before his gentle snoring began again.

Altair pulled the blanket over him before going back downstairs with Malik. "Kid wears me out," he said and stretched out on the couch.

Malik chuckled. "It's understandable. You were actually here for his birthday this year."

Altair shrugged. "I wasn't sure I was going to make it this year."

"And leave me alone with a moping seven year old? I don't think so."

Altair snorted. "Not like you'd have _that _tough a time. Both of them love you."

"And they practically worship you."

"Which I'll never completely understand," Altair sighed and fell back onto the couch so his feet were dangling over the armrest. "I mean, we're family so, you know, that whole unconditional love thing. But I killed Desmond's dad, ended up forcing Ezio's into deportation essentially, and I couldn't mom. There's nothing very good about me as a person."

"But you're not all bad, I mean you're-"

Altair's serious eyes bore into Malik's. "We _murder_ for a living, Malik. As far as Dante's hell is concerned, I've been condemned for years now."

Malik furrowed his eyebrows ay him before rolling his eyes. "Since when do you care about whatever hell might exist?"

Altair stared up at the ceiling. "I don't, not really. I just wonder about those two."

"They've got quite a ways to go, my friend."

Altair sighed heavily. "I know," he said and closed his eyes. "But if Des ever wants to join the Brotherhood I don't know if I'd be able to stop him."

"Might be best if you let him."

Altair leaned up on his elbows and stared at Malik. "You _can't_ be serious."

"Just hear me out," Malik replied. "We don't really know how he's going to be when he grows up. With all the bad things that've happened it's hard to tell how that affected him exactly, I mean, in a couple years he could grow into being very hostile towards a lot of people."

"I wonder how Ezio's going to turn out."

"No doubt better than Desmond, he's a really sweet kid."

Altair smiled. "You know Malik, I've been thinking," he said, sitting up. "I think you've got a thing for me."

"What?" the other man shrieked quietly. "You arrogant-"

Altair laughed. "I'm only teasing," he said, quietly testing the other's reactions. "It's not as if _you_ would actually like me." Malik was quiet, abnormally quiet. "Unless-"

"Can we drop it?" Malik asked.

Altair's eyebrows furrowed. "But you-"

"Altair?" Both men were startled by the small voice coming from the stairs. There stood Ezio, rubbing his eyes. "Can I have a glass of water?"

Altair swallowed and stood. "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please? They help.<strong>


End file.
